Attempt to Seperate
by prncssktty13
Summary: It started with Hermione's rape. Now a plot is hatching to destroy all that Harry holds dear. Warning! first chap contains rape! Notice warning and rating! Started b4 HBP. Clashes in some areas!
1. Her Desk

**Disclaimer: **Aren't I supposed to do some rant about, oh yeah! Not mine, could only wish. All J.K. (lucky devil) etc. etc. etc. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda and all that jazz.

**Warnings: **Violence, Rape (first chap and occasional flshbck), character death, general evil stuff.

**A/N: **This was written as a request by my buddy Kit-Kat (long story) who intro'd me to the wide world of fandom.Thanx to my slightly Americanized (more like Texanized) boyfriend, Mason from the U.K. who helped me try to clear up some phrasing. But being a good boy, he mostly just kept saying that it was good. Hope to get reviewd. Oh, yeah this is not gonna start out fun. Please take notice of warnings above b4 continuing!

**Chapter one: Her Desk**

The groan she heard in her ear was ecstatic. He was sweating freely now; she could see his chest glisten in the candlelight as he sat up but continued to pound into her. His left hand held possessively to her hip, bruising, while his right hand easily held her tiny wrists above her head. She turned her head away as he leaned forward to lick some blood off of her breast; he'd gotten too eager and drew blood earlier.

She struggled to clear her mind. She had to think if she would have any hope of escaping alive. I'm smarter than this. Hermione Granger is smarter than this. She tried, God she tried but any moment of clarity was quickly robbed from her by pain. Just like my virginity, she thought, struggling not to give in to the new sobs that were working their way up. Crying was useless. Yes, he seemed hurt by it at first, but his needs quickly outweighed his conscience as he roughly threw her onto the desk.

My desk. The desk that I share with Harry and Ron. God, why did I agree to take my final rounds in the dungeons and let Ron check the astronomy tower?... His cold. I didn't want him getting any sicker than he already was by having to patrol around cold, dank dungeons. Bad enough that we have double-potions every other day this week. Wish this was potions instead of what was happening now.

She whimpered; he was merciless in his claiming of her. She was just waiting to be split apart. First thing first: no more depressing and stray thoughts. Second: try to lessen pain. Maybe... She gasped sharply as she bent her knees and widened them a bit more. Her withheld breath escaped her lips as she felt herself accommodate him and the pain lessen, somewhat. She struggled to look around but her view was limited. She just could not see around his white-blonde hair. If she tried to move, her body would scream out a new pain, desperately telling her to just bear it.

He can't last much longer. Suddenly, Hermione remembered overhearing as very eager pug-faced Slytherin ranting about how incredible her assailant is in bed, especially in regards to stamina. "Oh yes! Draco's amazing!. He can last for hours, no exaggeration, HOURS. And he always makes sure that I you know what first. And I always do with him!"

Hermione groaned beneath him as he released her wrists to grasp under her knees and shove them towards her chest. "Yes, Hermione!" he exclaimed as he penetrated her deeper and harder. She was sobbing again, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. When is this going to end? A new pain began to burn through her body with this new position. Never going away, just changing in intensity.

Suddenly Draco released her calves, loosely wrapping them around his waist as both of his hands grasped at her hips. His thrusts intensified in speed as he pulled her closer to himself each time as he neared his climax. His breathing was rapid and traced with an occasional mad grunt, that, under normal circumstances would be interpreted as sheer joy. She was gasping desperately in horror as she realized that her question would soon be answered.

He arched upward with a sigh as he spilled into her, finalizing to a shocked Hermione what had just happened to her. He collapsed onto her, pumping softly until he completely emptied himself. He stayed there, still inside of Hermione, kissing her neck, wiping away her tears until his breathing slowed.

He kissed her ear almost delicately, then whispered to her as he withdrew, "I love you."

"What!" she exclaimed as she tried to sit up.

Draco sneered and shoved her back down. He muttered a spell and ropes shot from his wand tying her wrists and binding them over her head once more, tying off to the desk leg. "You heard me. Suppose I realized it in third year when you whalloped me. I was not angry. I was furious. Could I be that upset unless I felt something for you?"

"Why?" Hermione whispered, yet Draco still heard. Reaching into his cloak lying on a near-by desk he pulled out a vial with bright blue liquid.

"I saw you in the library with him. The Boy Who Doesn't Know How to Die...I saw him kissing you." Hermione yelped in pain as he wrenched her newest piece of jewelry from her left hand. "I saw this! If I hadn't dropped that book in disgust, who knew what would have happened." Throwing the ring over his shoulder, Draco circled the desk, occasionally touching her. "I had to have you first and I had to act fast." He stopped for a moment to uncork the vial. He shoved it towards Hermione's mouth. "Here. I said I loved you but that doesn't mean that I want to have a bastard with you." Grasping his meaning she desperately drank the contents to the last drop. "Good girl," he drawled running his hand along her body. "Now that we have gotten the formalities out of the way." Draco grabbed her hips and turned her onto her stomach. He cut the rope from the table but still left her wrists bound before pulling her over the edge of the table.

She screamed shrilly as he attacked her again with the same violent passion. As Draco grabbed her breasts he began to whisper into her ear the true contents of the potion that had been given to her that she foolishly accepted without question.

"No," she sobbed more hysterically than she ever had during that night. Draco's laughter confirmed his story though as he started the long excercise towards climax once more.

**A/N: **Whew that was not a doozy! Normally I like D/Hr fics although when it really comes down to it, I just can not imagine anything really romantic btwn the two. As reflected in this fic, I feel that any feelings of love would be strictly one-sided and twisted. I mean, he is a Malfoy. Gotta side w/ J.K.on that one. (pleeeeze don't hurt me, like I said I like to read them though!) Remember: constructive criticism can be a good thing. And remember this is not a D/Hr, fic! Really, does this seem romantic to you? Wait! Don't answer! I reeeeaaally don't wanna know. SEE YA!


	2. His Room

**Disclaimer: **Aw, do I have to? Oh fine! Hate to admit it but (sob) all J.K.'s.

**Warnings: **Still same, minus the not pretty rape.

**A/N: **sorry didn't mean to add another A/N just needed to say that the worst is over but still slightly dark fic. Once again this is a H/Hr fic.

**Chapter Two: His Room**

To say that Professor Severus Snape had a bad night would be subtle. First, he could not sleep throughout the night due to some strange sense of foreboding pestering him. Try as he might, he was unable to get past it. Then, in his private lab, just as he decided to at least get some work done since unable to sleep, he could not find any dried thistle. Frustrated at himself for not having such a basic plant in stock, Snape then found himself unable to remember what he had done that would have exhausted his supply. Fantastic, another thought to unwillingly dwell upon. There were limitless potions that would require the flower, limitless. Deep in thought, he neglected his cauldron, causing the potion to boil clean through the bottom. Well, not clean through, exactly the opposite. Groaning, he muttering a quick cleaning spell and tossed his cauldron aside. As he glared at the burn scar on the table, Snape was briefly reminded of Longbottom's desk. Even more bloody fantastic, I have reminded myself of the worst potion student to ever set foot in Hogwarts.

Finally, with nothing accomplished, three things that he could not escape thinking about and a new putrid smell that will linger in his lab for at least two days, the professor had no choice but to admit defeat and lie in bed until dawn, desperately grasping at whatever sleep Mercy would be willing to allow him.

When he awoke, thirty minutes later than he would have liked, his head rang with the dull feeling of a headache that only lack of sleep could create. Normally, he would have gone to his classroom by walking through the halls. Goodness knows he could issue a few detentions to lighten (or close enough) his mood. Instead he decided to taken his personal corridor within the walls of the castle that led from his private quarters to a hidden door in his classroom supply closet.

Groaning from exhaustion, he settled himself at his desk and pulled out a handful of the most recent assignments collected from his first years. The professor conjured himself a cup of coffee (black, no sugar) and began to grade the horrid work of sheer ignorance. Halfway through his third stack, Snape realized that he had not needed to light any torches upon entering the classroom. Coffee still in hand, he lifted his head and looked around the classroom.

He noticed her immediately. Cup shattering on the floor, robe billowing out behind him, he rushed to Hermione, who lay upon her desk nude with her hands bound above her head. He stopped a few steps shy of the victim in anger and disgust. Left naked, it was obvious what had been done to her but it was the blood dried between her legs that truly revolted him. There was little surprise that she was one of a few seventh years who could still easily approach a unicorn, her virtue was unquestionable. _Until now_, the professor thought, _her virginity has been stolen from her. _

Trying not to alarm her, Snape silently slipped out of his outer robe. _Yes, she was an insufferable know-it-all, a nosy do-gooder, and innately right about everything but...she is just a child. She does not deserve this; she would never have deserved this._ As gingerly as a man such as himself could, he covered her body. Aiming a locking spell at the door (students would be arriving shortly, seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins no less) he was about to lift her when he noticed a vial laying on the desk beside her hip. Always a Potions Master, Snape lifted the container to his nose and inhaled sharply. Immediately, he recognized the smell of the liquid that had once been in the vial. Out of sheer rage he hurled the vial towards the wall. The eruption of glass breaking near her woke Hermione with a start. She screamed in fear, especially when she found herself still tied up, confirming that the night was not just a bad dream.

Snape whirled around towards her. "Miss Granger... It's alright, you're safe." He quickly untied her hands.

Hermione yelled in pain as she moved her arms for the first time in hours. Snape carefully lowered her arms to her sides. "I am taking you to Madam Pomfrey." Numb, she could only nod as silent tears slid down her cheeks. "Can you sit up?" She slowly shrugged. "May I help?" Once more, she nodded.

Sobs erupted from her as her body awoke to even more pain than she had known just hours ago. It seemed like an eternity passed until she was upright. Snape's robe slipped from her shoulders in the process, causing the professor to turn away. "Just let me know when you have secured my robe around you"

Hermione looked at her arms hanging uselessly at her sides. "Professor Snape...I can't do anything right now." she weakly stated.

Yelling inwardly to himself at his ignorance, Snape still looked at the wall opposite Hermione. "May I help?" He asked for the second time.

"Please." Obviously trying to be as proper as possible, he quickly wrapped his robe around her. Several sizes too big, it easily covered her indecent state.

"I am going to take you to the infirmary now. If you could walk I can lead you through the private corridors. They are not large enough to permit me to carry you."

She began to shake with her tears. "I..I can't."

"Understandable. Then I will have to carry you but it will have to be through Hogwarts' halls."

Meekly she nodded. "I know."

Professor Snape struggled to ignore the newest batch of screams that Hermione could not hold back as he lifted her into his arms. Every new movement burned like fire through her blood and muscles. After he waited for her to reduce her screams to just an occasional light sob, he headed for the door.

Opening the heavy wood door with his wand, he strode out of the classroom and the dungeons towards his destination, glaring at anyone who dared to look twice at the petite bundle in his arms.


	3. His Girl

**Disclaimer: **If only this was mine instead of the fabulous J.K. Rowling. I promise to return them as soon as I'm done screwing around with them.

**Chapter three: His Girl**

"Oh, come on! I'm famished!" Ron whined to one of his best friends.

Harry chuckled. "Will it hurt to wait a few more minutes?"

In response a low rumble escaped from Ron's stomach. "Just a bit. We may have missed her. Hermione always has a better sense of time than we do." After mustering up his most pathetic face, Harry finally gave in to Ron and the two headed towards the Great Hall with only a few moments left to breakfast.

With a muffin still in hand, Ron begrudgingly dragged himself towards the dungeons muttering to himself. "First little time for breakfast...Double potions...Slytherin gits..."

"Enough Ron!" Harry sighed as they began the descent towards Potions. A few steps down the stairs Harry and Ron were face to face with Lavender and Dean, Lavender's face wet with tears. "Oh, Harry, Ron!..."

"What?" Ron asked after swallowing a particularly large bite.

With Lavender unable to continue, Dean stepped forward. "You might want to head for the infirmaries. Professor Snape just left the classroom carrying Hermione. She, uh, didn't look too good. I think all she had on was his robe."

Harry had only need to hear up to the part about Hermione being carried before turning back up the stairs. Ron was shocked only long enough to hear Dean finish. Throwing aside his makeshift breakfast, Ron also ran towards the infirmary. With a significant height difference, Ron quickly matched Harry then began to surpass him by a few feet.

A few corridors away from the infirmary Ron saw Professor Snape and his resting cargo.

"Oi! Professor!" Ron called out just as Harry turned the corner. Both easily caught up with Snape and fell into step with him. "Hermione?...Hermione!" Ron struggled not to grab his other best friend away from a man that he despised.

Hermione stirred then opened her eyes, groaning as she tried to look for the recognized voice. "Ron?" Her voice was weak and raspy. Snape stopped for a moment rather than having Hermione struggle to look around her. She was surprisingly light and could manage the load.

"Yes Hermione and look! Harry's here." Ron stepped aside to allow Harry into her line of sight.

"Oh Hermione..." Harry reached out and grasped her hand.

At Harry's contact, Hermione broke down once more. "Oh, Harry!... I'm sorry!...I tried to stop him...too strong.."

"No, no! Hermione, please don't think like that. Listen," at this he looked up at Snape. "Snape is taking you to see Madam Pomfrey. Just hold on. It'll be alright." Harry turned towards the infirmary, mostly to avoid letting Hermione see tears start to well up. As they approached the door, Dumbledore was already there to hold the door open for them.

"I see Mr. Finnegan was able to find you." Severus noted as he placed Hermione on the bed. "I also sent for Professor McGonagall."

"I am here." Eyes full of tears, the Transfiguration professor approached the bed.

Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office with a tray of supplies."Now what is this commotion I-" The tray collided with the floor as her hands flew to her cheeks. "Miss Granger!" The shock was only momentary as the medi-witch within took over. Quickly she began to curtain off her bed as she conjured supplies from a nearby closet. "I'm afraid that this crowd will not do. I must ask you-"

"No way." Harry stated once more holding onto Hermione's hand. Ron quickly stepped towards Harry in support.

"I have work to do Mr Potter!"

"Please," every stopped as Hermione made herself known. "Please, let Harry and Ron stay. I-I need them." tears began again.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Poppy, myself as well as Severus and Minerva will patiently wait just outside of the curtain. I believe Miss Granger does need support right now."

One look at Harry consoling Hermione in an embrace and Ron holding her hand was enough to convince the usually strict nurse. "Of course, Albus. Thank you."

"Before I leave," Snape stepped forward. "I must let you know that she has been given the Munimentum Progenus potion."

Madam Pomfrey gasped, Professor McGonagall muttered, "no" under her breath and all noticed the flash of anger in the Headmaster's eyes.

"So it's true." Hermione stated, knowing that her Potions Master would be able to recognize the potion.

"I'm sorry..." Snape confirmed. "Headmaster, I must tend to a group of very upset and unsupervised students now." After waiting for a nod from Dumbledore, Snape left the hospital wing.

"Now Hermione, I need to remove this robe and change you into proper clothes while I examine you..."

Harry had to assist Hermione and Madam Pomfrey in changing Hermione into some bedclothes; Ron looked away. A moment that Harry had been dreaming about for the last few years was shattered by this situation. His looks were not lustful, instead he was full of concern and needed to know the extent of her assault. He grimaced at the flash of dried blood that he glimpsed, unable to deny any longer what he had already suspected. There were bite marks and bruises that were quickly healed in the flick of an expert wand, but not before garnering the young wizard's attention. In a few moments the patient was dressed and most of her external injuries were healed. She was still sore all throughout her body, but it was definitely an improvement. The only part that remained of her examination was between her legs, the part that she dreaded most.

Modestly covered from the waist down by a magically warmed sheet, Hermione clung to Harry and Ron, standing on either side of her and holding a hand each. She gasped at the contact, albeit as gentle as possible. Ron jaw clenched in rage inwardly struggling not to demand who had done this. She would tell soon enough and she needed him here, not in Azkaban for murder. After what seemed like hours, Hermione was finally allowed to close her legs and gently lower them onto the bed.

"You'll be fine. I already sped up some of the healing, but in circumstances such as these there's only so much magic will allow us."

"I-I understand. Th-thank you." After a reassuring pat on her patient's hand, she walked out of the curtain towards the awaiting professors.

She tried not to look shaken but her composure could not be maintained. "Oh, Albus," she sighed. "She's just a child. The damage, all will heal with time but the act must have been savage. Who would do such a thing? Here! In Hogwarts?"

"Only one type of person would be capable of such violence. Can you think of any thing other than a D-Deatheater?" McGonagall stated through a haze of tears.

"You are close, Minerva." None had noticed that Severus had returned. "If he is not now, I believe that it is only a matter of time before Draco Malfoy becomes one."


	4. The Potion

**Disclaimer: **Why not? I like stating the obvious: sooo not my property, property of J.K. (inward glare of envy)

**Chapter Four: The Potion**

"Draco...How do you know?" Madam Pomfrey queried.

"Yes Severus, how certain are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"He did not arrive for Potions and when I went to retrieve him, his room was emptied of most of his belongings. Also, why not ask Granger? She's considerably lucid."  
"Poppy?"

"She's quite well, especially with the two young men at her side. Such honorable beings." She added with a sad smile.

Suddenly a bellow rang out across the hospital ward as Hermione's curtain was viciously ripped open and left hanging by a few rungs. Ron, fury etched in his face stalked, towards the door, wand clenched so tightly in his hand, his knuckles were white.

"Professors, please! Stop him!" Harry called out as Hermione cried into his chest.

Ron stopped in mid-stride as Professor Snape stepped into his path.

"Snape," Ron hissed. "Step aside. I'm going to kill Draco Malfoy."

Suspicions confirmed, Severus sighed. "I can not blame you and would not hesitate to help seeing as how I don't have much to value-"

"That is not true," the Headmaster placed a strong hand upon Ron's shoulder. "Now Ron, you have a dedicated family, athletic ability in a sport that you love two dear friends who do not need you in Azkaban or worse..."

Hearing the echoes of his own thoughts aloud and from one that he respected and maybe even cared about weakened his taste for revenge. He dropped to his knees, ginger hair hanging over his face in defeat as he began to sob into his hands. "How?...Why?" His Head of House knelt beside Ron in an attempt to console him.

Dumbledore approached Hermione's bed. "Hermione, I am sorry but I must ask-"

Hermione composed herself still holding Harry's hand who was now laying beside her in bed. "Yes, Headmaster, I know. I guess now is a good time while it's all coming back to me."

"Yes my dear. If I understand from Ron's reaction, your assailant was Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Did he mention any motives?"

"Yes," she sighed before continuing. "He was jealous... He- he said that he- he...he thinks that he loves me." Hermione needed to regain control of her tears, which took a few moments. "Harry, he was in the library. He saw us. Saw you propose.. Oh Harry! The ring!.. I'm so sorry. He took it...I think he threw it. I'm not sure."

"It's safe. Miss Patil found it near the door of my classroom. At your leisure, whomever you would like may retrieve it. Headmaster, I'm afraid I must leave once more."

"Yes Severus. Please meet me in my office in an hour."

"As you wish."

"Congratulations to both of you. Your union will be of great benefit to the wizarding world. But Miss Granger, there is a matter that must be discussed as well. From your reaction earlier I assume that young mister Malfoy had told you about the potion that you took?"

"He said that it was a contraceptive potion at first. I've never taken one before. I wasn't aware of what to expect in taste, smell... I was desperate..."

"Yes, of course. You understands what this means?"

"Mm-hmm... But Harry-" She turned away, eyes falling on Ron sitting in a comfortable chair that Professor McGonagall had conjured trying to weakly smile at his best friend. "Headmaster, could you please?"

The powerful wizard nodded gravely. "You do not need to ask. Harry, as you heard from Professor Snape, Hermione was given the Munimentum Progenus potion."

"Yes, what is that?"

"The name means 'to protect one's lineage'. It's an ancient potion, virtually unforgivable and rarely used except for witches with a history of miscarriage."

"Yes, sir. But what does it do?"

"The potion's design is opposite of a contraceptive potion. If Hermione happened to conceive as a result of her rape, the infant would be protected from magic and potions until she carries to term."

"Harry gaped in disbelief. "You mean Hermione is..."

"It's too early to tell however if she is-"

"Then I'll be forced to have his child." Hermione admitted in defeat.

Harry looked and felt as if he was slapped by a Whomping Willow. Then anger washed over him. "Dumbledore... Tell me he will be found." He stated through clenched teeth. "Even if it's a lie, just say it."

The Headmaster stood, face resolute. "Draco Malfoy will be found. I assure you."


	5. The Grangers

**Disclaimer: **Oh yeah! I got a million of 'em! If I only did create these characters, at least one! But hey I didn't, J.K. did.

**A/N:** As you may assume from the title of this chapter, I am introducing Hermione's parents to this story. Seeing as how both are dentists and would have the title of "Dr" instead of "Mr &Mrs", I had to make up first names to distinguish which is speaking. I've looked EVERYWHERE and can not find out their first names according to J.K. Please forgive and if anyone actually knows, please info me and I can update the story. N-E-ways on with the story. Thanx for the reviews!

**Chapter Five: The Grangers**

The owl was marked as urgent and arrived two hours after the discovery of Hermione. She tapped the window with her beak just as Dr. Ophelia Granger entered the examination room. Confused, the dentist opened the window and retrieved the letter. After noting that the owl was still waiting on the windowsill, she began to read:

_Dear Dr.'s Granger, _

_This letter is to inform you of a grave set of circumstances that have befallen your daughter. Before the start of class, Hermione was discovered badly assaulted by a fellow classmate who has now disappeared. The presence of both or understandably either of you are greatly desired by the Headmaster as well as Hermione, who is recovering now with our Medi-witch. _(At this point, Hermione's mother was rushing toward the waiting room where her husband was about to call the next patient.) _For the fastest transportation to Hogwarts, may I suggest returning the owl that delivered this letter with a time for when to meet you at your home. Your fireplace is in the process of temporarily being connected to the floo network. Hermione has assured me that both of you are aware of this method of wizard transportation. We will have Ronald Weasley arrive to your home at the arranged time to assist you in your travel. _

_My deepest apologies, Professor Minerva McGonagall_

Grabbing a pen from the secretary's desk, Benjamin Granger, after agreeing with his wife, hastily wrote a reply and reattached the note its messenger, who seemed to nod and quickly flew away.

Two hours later a very freckled red-haired young man placed a finger on the doorbell. Not sure of how long to keep his finger in place, he simply waited for the Grangers to answer. After the first eight bars of Beethoven's Fifth looped itself four times, Benjamin jerked the door open to allow one of his daughter's best friends to enter.

"Morning, Dr. Granger." Ron stated meekly. "Do you have a rubbish bin?" he asked holding up a sheet of wadded paper.

After disposing of the deactivated portkey, Ron noted the house. He smiled to himself. Too spotless, as usual. Ron followed Dr. Granger to the sitting room, where Ophelia waited nervously.

"Ron, how is she?"

Ron found himself smiling. "She's tough. I already know that she will be okay. It'll just take some time."

Ophelia sighed in response.

Reaching into his pocket, Ron withdrew a velvet pouch. "Ready?" He noted the parents weakly nod. Smiling inwardly, he shrank the two suitcases that had been packed. After placing the luggage in his pocket, he motioned for both to follow him into the fireplace. "Hold on to me now...Too tight!..Just a bit more... There we go!" Grasping a handful of floo powder he commanded, "Headmaster Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts!"

Seconds later two very shaky parents collapsed unto each other on the hearth of Dumblesore's office. Assisted by the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall, they stood. Ophelia looked pale and Benjamin had a slight smile on his face. "Despite the circumstances, I'd say that was rather fun."

"I feel the same way," Albus said with a hint of the popular twinkle back in his eyes. "Please follow me. Unfortunately I must give you the details of Hermione's attack. Over the night, Hermione was raped by a student named Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, god," Ophelia muttered and crossed herself as Benjamin exclaimed, "Son of a bitch!"

"She's already been examined and healed by Madam Pomfrey. She's sore but recovering as well as can be expected. There is more. I can understand that you would feel the urge to take Hermione from here to recover at home or elsewhere. However, I must advise against this. Draco is missing and had expressed a misguided love for young Miss Granger before he left. Outside of Hogwarts, she is at an even greater risk of being taken again."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione's mother spoke up slowly. "I can see your reasoning. If I remember correctly, we had met his father, Lucius, once in Diagon Alley. Hermione has mentioned that he is a very evil and powerful wizard. As long as either of us can stay as long as she needs us, I do think that Hermione is safest amongst the protection of magic."

"You are both welcome at Hogwarts for as long as you would like." The wizard sighed to himself, relieved that he would have an opportunity to rectify the incident that had happened while the Gryffindor was under his protection. "Your daughter has also been given a very ancient potion and I must explain its effect on Hermione." At this point, they had reached the doors of the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey heard the door open and turned to see Benjamin Granger carrying his wife, who apparently had fainted, and now was placing her on the nearest bed.

Professor McGonagall quickly revived her. Eyes fluttering open she muttered, "Barbaric."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Dumbledore stated as he conjured a glass of water.

"Thank you. Why would a wizard do such a thing?"

"Pride... Draco comes from what is known as a 'pureblood' family. At one point in our history there was a time when a wizard could have his choice of bride simply by forcing her. If a wizard considered there to be too many suitors or if he suspected that he would be denied, the wizard would force the witch to conceive a child. Her father, especially if a pureblood, would consider his honor at stake and regardless of how the child was conceived would force his daughter into marriage. This would create a binding magical contract that, if not upheld by the witch, would strip her of any magic."

"And what was this bastard thinking?" Benjamin queried. "That I would do so as well? I would never force my daughter to marry someone who would hurt her!"

At Dr. Granger's exclamation, a loud crack echoed through the medical wing. Baffled, both dentists looked to the Headmaster, who smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Granger. You have just released your daughter from any binding that may have been created by the potion. Now concerning her possible pregnancy... As I had mentioned before, the potion protects from potions and magic. If Hermione were to decide against carrying..."

"We both know of good doctors who would take care of her, especially due to the circumstances." Ophelia stated.

"I confess that we were hoping of such an option seeing as how you are both doctors even if it is different, am I correct?" McGonagall asked. Both nodded to her.

Hermione's parents approached the curtains surrounding her bed. Inside the curtains they found Hermione sleeping somewhat peacefully, curled in the arms of Harry, who smiled at them as they walked in. "On a much happier note," explained Professor Dumbledore as Harry gently unwrapped himself from Hermione. "Hermione has accepted Harry's hand in marriage."

"Oh, Harry!" Ophelia smiled as she gently pulled her daughter's fiancee into her arms.

"With your blessing of course." Harry groaned as she tightened her hug.

"Good show, Harry! We'd be delighted to have you join our family." Always welcome to finding good news in the darkest of moments, Dr Granger honestly smiled and shook Harry's hand.

Hermione groaned loudly and began to sob in her sleep. Everyone rushed to her bed as she awoke with a scream. Her mother held her daughter to her chest and hummed to Hermione who desperately clung to Ophelia.

"Oh, mum!"

"Hush Sweetie, Dad's here also."

"Thank you for bringing them, Headmaster."

"Just focus on getting some rest, child. All will be well."

As Ophelia wiped her tears, Harry held her hand and Ron entered her area with his arms full of books and sweets that he dumped onto the foot of her bed, Hermione gave her first smile since the ordeal. "Yes, I hope it will be."

**A/N:** I promise that the plot will start to pick up from here. I just needed to address some questions that my Boyfriend/ makeshift editor Mason, kept throwing at me about if her parents were going to be info'd of everything. To answer you Mace: ta-da! I honestly don't think that a compassionate person such as Dumbledore would not tell them or not let them see Hermione. N-E-ways! will update shortly. To be honest, I have nothing to do at work (gasp! was that a confession?)


	6. Draco

**Disclaimer: **Once upon a time a writer owned all things Harry Potter. Wait, Jo still does...Sigh.

**A/N: **Okay promised to throw some more plot in and here it is. Also thanx so much for the reviews. if any ?'s please include and will respond.

**Chapter six: Draco**

It wasn't until Draco had cleared out his emergency vault at Gringotts that he considered relaxing. Now with a trunk full of galleons to allow him comfort for the rest of his life shrunken and in his pocket, the Slytherin found himself whistling as he made his way towards his destination. She was heaven and felt incredible beneath him. He would have her again; he was certain.

Just as he was certain that Harry would have nothing to do with her once she becomes pregnant. Yes, she would carry his child. He'd watched her for months once he had realized his infatuation for her. Through his observations from a distance, Draco had begun to notice a certain time of the month when she'd look a little paler and more tired than usual. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw her subconsciously wince and place a hand on her abdomen two months in a row.

The potion had been brewed for just a few days but would not keep for much longer. The Slytherin Prince smiled to himself. If he had calculated correctly, he may have been fortunate enough to take her two weeks before her cycle; she would be ovulating. Despite its conception, Draco was hoping that the Head Girl would be too kind-hearted to dispose of the child. Yes, he felt the binding of the potion broken. Hermione's father must not be too concerned with his family honor. Strange, Draco's maternal grandfather was very concerned about his. But no matter, she will be his.

My child, he thought selfishly. My child and heir. She will be beautiful, brilliant, and cunning, so very cunning. A Slytherin, regardless of blood, there would be no doubt. If anything her conception would assure it. Yes, he wanted a daughter. A boy would be welcome as well; he would assure the continuance of the Malfoy name. However, with the name also came a great burden. Yes, a girl with white blonde hair and cinnamon eyes... maybe the occasional freckle like her mother.

Draco paid his way into the tavern. No questions would be asked as he handed a full purse to the innkeeper. His room was nice and clean, almost reminded him of his Head Boy room, down to the green silk sheets. He fell back into the bed and quickly fell asleep to dream of the next time that he would have Hermione naked beneath him. Perhaps in his bed this time...

The sharp blow to his head caused Draco to fall out of bed and violently crash to the hardwood floor. One look at the hand stitched leather boots and he knew who had awoken him. Still rubbing the fast growing knot on his head, Draco sat up. "Good morning to you as well, Father."

Strong hands pulled him to his feet. Dizzy from his wake up call, the younger Malfoy swayed forward into well dressed chest of his father. Lucius roughly shoved Draco back to the bed in response. "Morning? It's nearly supper time..." Never one to avoid a conflict, he continued, "What have you done?"

"Hermione Granger." Draco sneered.

"Really? And why would you do such a thing? She's filthy."

"And very beautiful and sexy. I wanted her, so I took her, just as you taught me."

"Yes and I also taught you to never get caught."

Draco lazily stretched. "Well, unless you've recently become an Auror, then I haven't been caught."

Lucius grasped his son's shirt and roughly backhanded him. "You will be. It has not even been a day and the manor is already crawling with Aurors looking for you. Could you not Obliviate her?"

"No, I need her to know that it was me." Draco wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, smiling. "I gave her the Munimentum Progenus potion and when she conc-" He was cut short as Lucius' gloved hand slammed across his other cheek, knocking him to the floor again. The Deatheater's son groaned as he tried to crawl away from his furious father. "She's mine and no anger from you or your master can keep her from me!"

Malfoy Sr. crouched and pulled Draco towards him by his ankle. "MY MASTER! He is yours as well and you will answer to him!" Grabbing a fistful of hair, Lucius forced his son to stand. "You have ruined our blood! And not with any mudblood; you had to have Potter's!"

"Only the best for a Malfoy." Draco flinched despite the strength in his voice, knowing that he would be struck again. Never one to disappoint, his father backhanded him to the floor once more.

"Spoilt brat! Stand up now!...Stand up!" he hissed, once more grabbing his hair and forcing Draco to his feet.

Any attempts to free himself were futile as Draco found himself standing in the fireplace of his room. Lucius grabbed a handful of floo powder from beside the mantle, hissed a phrase in poor Parseltongue and slammed the powder to his feet.

As soon as his feet touched the ground again, the elder Malfoy threw his son mercilessly out of the fireplace. Draco gave a loud "oof!" as he rolled several times before hitting the wall opposite the fireplace. He was quickly grabbed by Goyle Sr. before he had a chance to recover.

"Take him to the Dark Lord!" Lucius followed his son and Goyle down the dimly lit hall. Draco knew where he was going but did not care. He slumped into the mammoth Deatheaters grasp as he allowed himself to be taken to the throne room. Once there, Goyle dropped Draco unto the floor unceremoniously. The young Slytherin stood quickly, brushed himself off as much as possible and waited as other Deatheaters entered the room.

Wearing a hooded cloak that only allowed his fierce red eyes to shine from within the hood's shadow, Voldemort entered. All of his followers dropped to one knee and lowered their head in reverence as Draco remained standing. Lucius hissed and pulled his son to his knees.

"Release him, Lucius. I will not tolerate false adoration. His distaste for me is too apparent." The "tsk" that Voldemort emitted was condescending causing Draco to sneer. "Pray tell, young Malfoy, why one of my most promising future Deatheaters would choose to turn his back on such a bright future?"

"You can not give me what I want!" Draco yelled with a slight pout on his face. Voldemort's followers gasped around him, some even swearing loudly. His father was quick to draw a wand against him. The Dark Lord held up his hands for silence that was immediately granted.

"Child," Voldemort hissed in an almost affectionate manner. "What is it that you desire yet feel that I can not get for you?"

"Hermione Granger," Lucius answered, creating another eruption around the room.

"Potter's mudblood, am I correct?" Draco nodded. To everyone's surprise, Voldemort began to laugh shrilly.

"May I inquire as to what is so funny?" Draco asked.

"Young dragon, how could you assume that I would neglect your desires. Especially one that could be beneficial to our cause? You have such potential, infinitely more than any other in your generation could offer. In time, I was planning on you to take your father's place at my side. If it is the mudblood you want and if attaining her would seal your allegiance to me-"

"It would," Draco spoke quickly, the implications of this dark wizard's promise making him eager.

"Then I will have this mudblood delivered to you as a gift to welcome you into my ranks. Your loyalty must be absolute. One hint of betrayal and I will personally destroy the both of you."

Draco dropped to his knees and lowered his head in complete submission. "I am yours so long as she can be mine." In response the Slytherin felt a scaly hand touch the top of his head. "There is more, Master...I have already taken her."

"Against her will?"

"Is there any other way?" Draco smirked as his new master did the same.

"Is this way I have heard of Aurors at your manor, Lucius?" He noted Lucius' nod. "Why would you allow yourself to be caught?"

"Well, unless you've recently become an Auror, then I haven't been caught."

The darkest wizard's laugh echoed through the throne room. "That is true. Well, then why did you allow her to inform the others?"

"I was angry and jealous. I saw that brat Pothead propose to her and Hermione accepted. I suspected that she may be ovulating so I took her then gave her the Munimentum Progenus potion. I wanted to assure that even if I could not keep her, in some way she would still belong to me."

Voldemort noticed the scowl on Malfoy Sr.'s face. "Now Lucius, why so upset? After all, this is your grandchild that we are referring to...Come my powerful Dragon; we have much planning to do if we are to destroy Potter with this new turn of events..."

**A/N: **See, there's a story a-brewing here. I will update tomorrow promise because I just decided that this fic will definately be finished b4 HBP comes out to avoid any major story changes (i.e: actual character deaths or new settings and characters). SOOOO happy that I'm getting reviews! Oodles upon oodles of love to those who have actually added my story to their favorites (tear). Will try my darndest (real word?) to not disappoint. Thank for sticking with me, I'll keep going as long as ya'll (you all) let me.


	7. Hermione

**Disclaimer:** Gasp! loosing creativity on disclaimer... Okay I admit, these characters do not belong to me nor do the settings and such. I'm only allowed supervised visits...whew! saved that one.

**Chapter seven: Hermione**

It was supposed to be Harry. They were supposed to be married. It was supposed to be perfect. She used to dream of passion and love, raven black, unruly hair and sharp green eyes...to be caressed and held. But it wasn't. She has nightmares of violence and lust, white blonde well-kept hair and malevolent grey eyes...groping and biting. Her body would relive it every night unless she was given a dreamless sleep potion. His touch clinging to and within her body like an echo that follows her wherever she may try to go to escape it. She started to cry again. God, when did she become so weak? She's safe and she knows it yet...

Draco's final words to her continued to haunt her. Hermione shuddered in her sleep. God, it's happening again. The pain...He enjoyed it and whispered words of adoration meant to said by her husband, maybe fiancee if she thought she was ready. But it was his enemy...evil and cunning, telling her she was beautiful, claiming that she belonged to him.

_NO!_

_You're so beautiful._

_Please...please..._

_Shhh..._

_No...D-Draco?..just please sto-_

_Never...I've waited too long for this...OH! Yes...Yes..._

_no...ow...ow...no...Draco..._

_I won't stop until you say it._

_(sob) don't...(groan)... you're hurtin-_

_Just say it..._

_Never..._

_(growl) Lie to me, Hermione and I'll stop._

_I...ow..._

_Say it!_

Hermione bolted upright in her bed, tears flowing down her cheeks. As she struggled to regain her breath, Hermione looked at her surroundings, just to be sure. Yes, it was her room. After a week in the hospital wing, her first night back in her Head Girl room seemed to last forever. Draco's Head Boy room used to be across the hall from Hermione and she kept feeling that he would come back even though Harry had moved in and assumed the title.

The young woman opened the door and stepped into her private sitting area looking to the small sofa to make sure that he was there. Ron was too tall for the furniture to lay out fully, so he slept with his head propped up against his hand. Drool had begun to run down his arm from his half open mouth. Hermione felt safer. Harry wanted to be with her for the first night but his fiancee had insisted on Harry getting a full night of sleep. Hermione would wake him every other hour while she slept in the infirmary. Lack of sleep was beginning to wear on him though Harry would never admit it. She carefully walked past her friend towards the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, she began to draw a bath, letting the water run as quietly as possible. Hermione slipped out of her nightdress and surrounded herself with bubbles smelling of roses and lillies. Vanilla was her preferred scent but now the smell would remind her of Draco's "adoration". He loved the way she smelled of vanilla, innocent and sweet. Hermione cringed and sank further into the bathtub. Ginny had visited the day after Hermione was discovered and had confirmed that everyone knew of the Gryffindor Golden Girl's brutal rape by the Slytherin Prince. The tension was mounting between the two already rival houses. Hermione dreaded having to return to the halls of Hogwarts, especially returning to Potions. Would she ever be able to enter the dungeons again? Hermione shuddered.

Two more weeks but she already knew. How Draco did was beyond her reason. The bookworm was methodical about everything, including her cycle. Hermione blew a patch of bubbles away from her nose. Her hands slid to her abdomen. Everyone will know how it happened. She had a choice. Even her mother, who was a devout Catholic would not blame her and even insisted on choosing the doctor.

Could she get rid of it? Could she keep it?...Could she keep Harry? She knew that he would understand but understanding is not the same as wanting nor is accepting the same as embracing. Hermione sighed and dropped her head below the bubbles and into the water.

Suddenly the door flew open, causing Hermione's head to shoot out of the water.

"Hermione!"

"Ron?" Face full of bubbles, she could still recognize his voice.

"Oh!" Ron turned to leave, seeing more than he needed to since some of the bubbles had shifted.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I- I woke up. Your door was open and- and you were gone. I called for you several times. I.. I thought.." Ron turned towards Hermione again. "I was scared for you, thought the worst...Uh, Mione? You need more bubbles."

She shrieked and reached for her robe as Ron left the room, closing the door behind him.

A few moments later Hermione emerged from the bathroom, robe tightly closed around her. Ron was waiting for her and patted the seat beside him. She obliged with an uncomfortable smile.

"I didn't see much, promise." Ron stated, quickly assuming this was the root of his friend's concern.

"Oh, Ronald! To be honest, you're the fourth man to see me naked within a week. It's okay."

"Fourth?"

"The Bastard, Professor Snape, Harry and you. Four."

Ron looked at the floor. "How many scars do you have?"

"Just a few. Which did you see?"

"Hip, thigh and your... your...left.. He bit you!.. Oh! Oh, 'Mione! Please don't cry. Stupid, stupid! I didn't mean to say anything."

Hermione bit her lip to stop herself. "It's okay...Well, not okay but I know that you're just concerned... I'm tired, Ron... I'm going to bed."

"Oh, sure...I just thought something was bothering you. Stupid! I mean-  
"I know what you mean but I just don't think that I can talk to you about it. At least not yet."

"Yeah, I just proved how great I am at this...Hermione, this was why we stopped seeing each other, huh? We have fun and we're great friends but when it came down to it...we really can't talk, huh?" Hermione made a small whisper. "What?"

"He made me say I loved him."

Ron tilted his head. "Who?"

"Malfoy. As he was r-raping me, he made me say 'I love you'." Hermione began to sob and hiccough. Ron didn't hesitate to hug her as he rocked back and forth. "I just wanted it to end. He said that he wouldn't stop until I said it. It hurt so much! I said it just once and I thought that I would die. He didn't even care that it was a lie. He even thanked me..."

"You did what you had to. No one would fault you for that." Ron struggled to control the anger that was started to boil within him. _I'm going to kill him,_ Ron thought as he ran his hand over Hermione's hair. _I am going to kill that fucker... slowly._

"Harry knows. He overheard me in a nightmare that I had...He looked exactly like you do now." Ron flinched as he realized that she knew what he was thinking. "Ron, can you sleep in the room?...The spells that were lifted for you and Harry cover the room as well...I'll transfigure a bed for you."

"Of course, 'Mione... Whatever you need."

"It's a start." She never wanted to be left alone again.

_Say it!...Please Hermione._

_I...I love you..._

_Say it again._

_no..._

_(satisfied groan)Thank you, Hermione... What do you say?_

_OW!..you're welcome._

_You're mine. I swear that I will have you again and when I do... Mark my words, my darling, I will never let you go..._

**A/N: **Stayed up xtra late to make sure this chapter would be ready for tomorrow. Just needed to make sure that everyone understands that Draco is a royal prick in this story (in case the last chapter wasn't enough indication) Gasp! Mace just pointed out a typo in one of my prev chapters. Gee thanx, Mace! It was only your job to notice those things **B4** I post them! If its not noticed or if readers don't think it's that big of a deal, I'll stop worrying about it. Can not stop thanking you guys enough for reading and rev. Cheers!


	8. Her Decision

**Disclaimer: **But Ms. Rowling said I could have them!...Alright, no she didn't...Happy, now?

**Chapter Eight: Her Decision**

Harry half-ran towards her room still wiping his mouth. Gasping for breath he knocked quickly on the painting frame. "Sorry, " he said to the young witch who sat in the picture when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Come in, Harry." Hermione stated causing the Seventh year to smile.

"And how did you know that it was me?" Harry queried as he pecked her sweetly on the cheek.

"Who else would walk away from lunch and willing enter a room where the 'dreaded Potions Master' could be?"

"True enough, I guess. Not even Ron would come with me. How was the lesson?"

"Same as yours only a few hours later and included catering from Dobby... Hungry?" She offered a plate of sandwiches to Harry, who shook his head.

"Ate too fast. Thanks anyway."

"Perhaps, you should just eat your lunch here with Miss Granger from now on instead," Snape stepped out of the shadows created by a large bookshelf. "Having a second run of your Potions lesson may improve your marks."

"Bloody hell! Why didn't you tell me he was still here?"

"Professor Snape wanted to make sure that it was you."

Harry joined Hermione in her oversized chair. He sat behind her wrapping his arms around her as Snape turned to leave.

"Until tomorrow, Miss Granger... and Potter you may want to consider what I just mentioned to you, especially now that you no longer have your most utilized resource available."

"Can't get enough of me, can you?" Hermione giggled into her glass of pumpkin juice at Harry's comment.

"Actually Potter, I was hoping to avoid an additional year with you."

Knowing he was bested, Harry leaned back in a slight sulk.

"Thank you Professor...For everything that you've done." Hermione smiled as Snape responded with a slight nod before leaving the room.

"I think he likes you." Harry teased whispering into her ear. Hermione stood quickly but not before he noticed her flinch. "I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," she answered meekly.

"You say that so often now. I don't think either of us really believe it." Vibrant green eyes peered upward to look into amber eyes.

"I love you, Harry."

A genuine smile broke across the young man's face. "I love you too, Hermione."

"You know after every Potions lesson, Professor Snape says that he will see me tomorrow and we both know that he's referring to here in my quarters. He never asks or assumes that I might be ready."

"Yeah, well when you faint and shake like you were having a fit the second you touched the base of the dungeon stairs, he probably figured that it might take a while."

"Been a little over two weeks already."

"Pretty decent of him...Just for the record I still can't stand the bloke."

"For the record I still don't blame you. Poor Neville, he's beside himself now." Hermione stared at the floor almost in guilt. Harry opened his arms to her and she slid into the comfort of his embrace. No cologne, yet he had a scent that she knew by heart. Harry always smelt of outdoors on a sweet spring day. Through the years he gotten extremely tall, standing at six feet even. Instead of looking thin as he once did, he now looked defined and agile with arms that felt so strong as he held her close.

Hermione could not get a decent night of sleep unless Harry was there sleeping in her bed. On Hermione's second night back in her room, Harry started off sleeping in the bed that she had transfigured for Ron. Within her first hour of deep sleep, Hermione found herself screaming awake. Without hesitation, Harry jumped into her bed and rocked her back to sleep. Since then Hermione never had to ask where Harry would sleep. He would walk out of the restroom wearing oversized pajama bottoms and occasionally a white tank top. The new Head Boy would flash an "everything will be alright" smile then slip under the covers and wrap himself around her. His arms would encircle her in a chaste cuddle as if to protect her from the nightmares. He worked wonders simply by existing for her.

Sighing, Hermione looked into Harry's eyes to face her truest fear. "Harry... I'm pregnant."

He had a million things to say to prepare himself in case these words were said. Not one came to his mind at this moment. He was numb. Time stopped. Then he was suddenly aware of exactly how fast he had eaten lunch. Bolting from the chair, Harry headed for the toilet to heave out his entire stomach and possibly a lung. That was not practiced. The wizard rinsed his mouth with Hermione's mouthwash, making sure to actually gargle for the full minute for the first time in his life. He even rinsed a second time to prolong having to go back into the sitting room and face what he was positive to be a bad reaction to the atrocious one before.

She was sitting on the small sofa, staring at the table a few feet from her. He vomited, actually vomited. Hermione imagined a million reactions but that was not one of them. The young witch felt that she should have been crying but the tears refused to start. All she could do was sit and wait for Harry to hopefully return to the sitting room and not head out of the door.

Half a bottle of mouthwash later, Harry peered into the sitting room to see a dazed Hermione. Regret instantly washed over him. "Oh, Hermione!" He rushed to her side then dropped to his knees. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that! It was just a shock to me that's all."

"Harry, what am I going to do?"

Harry stood up and looked into her eyes. "Whatever you feel is right and it will be...because I'll support whatever decision you make... I'm here Hermione. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

She imagined that reaction just never thought that she would actually hear it. "Harry, I know what I want to do I just don't know if I can do it."

"Of course you can! Just remember that I'm here. Ridiculously minty breath and all. Would you please tell me what you want to do?"

Despite the serious situation that she was in, Hermione chuckled. "First reaction: abortion. Final reaction: keep it."

Harry gulped loudly. "You mean having the baby then adoption or raising the baby."

"Raise it with complete love regardless of how the baby was conceived."

The inner defenseless orphan within him sighed in relief. The wizard took Hermione's left hand and kissed the ring on her finger. "God, I love you. I remember after Sirius died how you were there for me. Invited me to stay with you and your parents just two weeks into the summer until our sixth year started. You took me to France and Italy to try and lighten my spirits. It worked a bit. You held me when I needed you. Comforted me when I thought it wasn't possible. I loved you the second you kissed me after fifth year on the platform. I swore that I would take care of you for the rest of my life. There was no one else for me and there never will be.

"You reminded me that I wasn't alone. You give me the strength to know that I can defeat Voldemort. I'll never leave you, no matter what, just like you refused to. I don't know if you need me but God, I need you." Harry's emerald eyes flooded with tears. "Let me be there for you. Let me fulfill my oath. Just let me...Let me."

The tears that had been threatening to appear streamed from her eyes as she laughed her way into her fiance's arms. "Oh, yes, Harry! Of course I will." Both tumbled to the thick carpet of the floor, Hermione landing on Harry. "Sorry."

"It's alright but could you wiggle just a bit?" Harry's smile fell the second the joke escaped his lips. "That was a stupid thing to say." To his surprise, Hermione leaned over and kissed him passionately. "What was that for?" Harry asked, breathless.

"It's not a stupid thing to say. It's a harmless joke that I would have hit you for while giggling a month ago...I'm stronger than this. I know it. I understood it when I realized that I might have lost you. Draco Malfoy will not win this. He's never bested me before and he sure as hell won't start now. We're going to be fine."

"That's my girl." Harry smiled, arching his neck up to kiss her sweetly before the two stood and grabbed their books for their next lesson.

**A/N: **I added this chapter for a couple of reasons: 1) I really feel that Hermione is an incredibly strong person and good hearted, two of the reasons that I admire her character so much. 2) Of course we needed to know the course of action that Hermione was going to take. 3) Mason said that his gut reaction to the situation from Harry's POV would be to vomit but would be even more disturbed if abortion or adoption was considered for a child who is not fault and I thought that was a very honest and believable reaction. 4) explain why Harry and Hermione got together. Personal note: me likey reviews! I'm really motivated to keep going. I was going to post tomorrow but wrote this chapter and updated today under the order of a review (you know who you are- smiles) so far been updating every day and trying to keep that up. so till tomorrow!


	9. Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer: **OK just for the record, no...(sniff) they are not mine...but isn't it nice of Ms Rowling to lend them to us?

**A/N:** Wow! I am soooo happy that my fanfic is being read. I think I jinxed myself when I mentioned updating on a daily basis. To those I've managed to disappoint, sorry. I also jinxed myself about worked... we're slammed now w/ work. not fun! N-E-ways, on w/ the story.

**Chapter nine: Malfoy Manor**

Men of his station do not get drunk. However, if a Malfoy were ever to be intoxicated, then Lucius would fit the description. He sniffed his brandy (the only decent thing that muggles have been able to produce, well, except for the occasional muggle to fuck or torture during a good Dark Revel) and gazed into the fire that was very alive in the hearth of his study. The Aurors had left just a couple of hours ago for the hundredth time in the last couple of months. For the hundredth time, Lucius had to tell them that Draco was not at the manor. And for the hundredth fucking time, the bloody Aurors searched his manor only to find nothing.

Malfoy was not lying. His son was not at the manor nor was he at that ridiculously obvious hiding place. No, Malfoy Sr. thought bitterly. He was with the Dark Lord having a grand time together planning Potter's downfall. Since his return, the Dark Lord has always favored Draco. True, he did surpass anyone else in his generation. The closest behind Draco was Zaibini's heir and he could not even begin to compare to his son. That was no reason to indulge such a pathetic desire. Centuries of a pure bloodline demolished by a child throwing a fit over someone else's toy. Lucius could have easily, maybe not too easily, acquired the whore for his son to play with then dispose of her when he tired of her and well before any conception.

Lucius had ignored Potter's words that day in the Department of Mysteries but perhaps it was true. Could the Dark Lord be part muggle as well? Interesting if it so. When Lucius was last summoned to Voldemort's presence, Draco was casually whispering into his new "master's" ear, who would chuckle occasionally. This did not disturb him. It was where his brat was that caught his attention...Voldemort's left side, _his_ side to stand by. Maybe Voldemort was thinking that Lucius' time had come. Maybe he was just indulging Draco,_ as he always does._

Sulking further into his chair, Lucius tried to remember what the whore looked like. Try as he may, all he could remember was large, brown hair. Surely, Lucius has presented his heir several times with much more delectable choices than this _simple_ mudblood bitch. What was it about her that had stolen his son away from him? How could she seduce him from his destiny? Why had she existed at all?

He sniffed loudly, surprised to find tears running down his face. Then again, Lucius did love his son. The pride that he felt was immeasurable. When did he lose control of one that he held so dear? Now beyond any level of intoxication that may be excused, Malfoy felt his thoughts center on one target..._Hermione Granger._

Lucius had to see her, had to meet her and solve the complex riddle that she had to have been. Either that or his son had become a complete imbecile, which may be possible...Yes, the mudblood whore of Harry Potter...The girl carrying his bastard grandchild, the bastard that could not be destroyed... until its birth...

Of course! The potion only protects the _thing _until its birth then it is just as vulnerable as any other creature that exists. His bloodline could still be salvaged. Feeling victorious already, Malfoy threw his half full glass into the fire, sheer joy illuminating his face as the fire roared in response to its new fuel. It would be too easy...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi! Hermione! Ron!" Fred Weasley called to his brother and his friend, jogging to catch up with them. Hermione smiled politely and peered over his shoulder. "Oh, George is across the way talking to your fiance." He elbowed her side with a smile. "Poor bloke. He was so young...too young to be taken so soon."The Weasley twin hung his head as if speaking at a eulogy. "He will be missed."

"Oh, stop!" Hermione tapped him. "Why are you in Hogsmeade?"

"Well to be perfectly honest, you." Fred continued when he saw the look of confusion on Hermione's face. "Mum was furious when she heard that Dumbledore thought it okay for you to leave Hogwarts-"

"And even though we told her that she was batty and that Dumbledore knew what he was doing." George continued for his twin as he pulled Hermione into a hug. "She insisted on sending our arses down here to make sure that you get back to school in at least two pieces."

"Didn't find that last bit funny, our mother," Fred said wincing and rubbing the back of his head in memory.

"Who's minding the shop? You didn't close it while you're here, did you...OW!" Ron yelped as George slapped him against his head.

"How dare you say such things!" Fred chastised then pulled his youngest brother into a headlock. "Angelina's minding the shop for us. Says hi to all." With Ron's head still in the crook of his arm, he began to walk towards the Three Broomsticks but not before Hermione caught a quick blush.

"And pray tell, Fred Weasley, how Angelina happens to be working there?"

"She's not," George answered quickly. His twin flashed him a warning glare and tightened his grip on Ron, who had started to turn a lovely shade of magenta.

"Oh!" Harry spoke up. "and what was that about?"

""Aw, bugger it! Angelina and I are..are.."

"Well, Fred, just imagine the look on Angelina's face as you struggle to say it now."

Fred's eyes widened. "Too right, George! We're engaged!"

Ron stopped struggling and looked up to his brother as if he were a stranger. "Uhn!" followed by a "what the shit!" as he was released to the ground. "Does Mum know?"

"Not yet... Angelina hasn't told anyone yet either. We were gonna say something at the next Order meeting."

Hermione laughed and threw her arms around Fred. "That's fantastic! Oh, some good news!" Entering the Three Broomsticks the group sat the "Golden Trio's table" as it was now referred to and ordered butterbeers and lunch.

It was nice to be sitting amongst friends, Hermione thought. No pitiful glances or careful conversation. Especially with the twins around, who never lost their ability to have fun. At least twice they had to bring up their now legendary "escape" from Hogwarts as if the students had not heard it enough. Yet when the twins told the story as well as the rest of their beyond belief antics throughout their final year, Hermione found herself in tears from laughing within a half hour. Harry smiled, first time in the last ten weeks.

At one point, George leaned into her ear and whispered. "Mum's excited about the baby. Regardless of how the baby was conceived, it's all yours." Surprised at the sudden change in conversation, Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that right, Fred?" George looked across the table just as his twin was about to drop an ice cube down the back of Ron's shirt. "Mum's already crocheting an entire wardrobe and said that she would be personally insulted if she wasn't asked to look after her first 'grandchild.' " Harry smiled, knowing that Molly had never stopped thinking of him as a surrogate son.

The expectant mother smiled and placed an affectionate kiss on George's cheek. "Tell Mrs. Weasley thank you. Well it's time for us to head back." A series of complaints rose to meet her as she stood to leave. "Oh, come on everyone. Do you think anyone would let me out again if I don't return on time."

Accepting the truth, the remaining wizards followed Hermione towards the door.

It happened fast. The closest to Hermione was Fred and he was just a few steps behind. As the witch reached for the door, it opened to allow in a batch of new customers. Smiling sweetly she stood aside to allow them to pass. Fred saw him before Hermione did. Wand drawn, he rushed forward just as the gloved hand grasped Hermione's forearm.

George saw the smirk at the same time that his brother realized that the pub was too crowded to attack. "NO!" The chaos seemed to erupt in slow motion. Hermione felt herself pulled towards the wizard's chest, just as the curse was bellowed. She was paralyzed when she saw George throw Fred aside and take the blast on the side of his abdomen, knocking both to the floor. Harry rushed forward but it seemed so painstakingly slow. Ron was frozen at first, almost gawking at his brothers. Anger fueled his ability to move again as he drew his wand towards the man who held Hermione as a shield.

Harry stepped into Ron's line of fire. "Wait! Hermione." Ron kept his wand trained on her kidnapper as she was pulled out of the door. The two Gryffindors followed closely behind.

He was searching for something in his robes. A portkey, Hermione realized, knowing that pregnancy prevents apparation. Only a few moments remained, seconds at best until she would be ported away to God knows where. She looked to her friends, who could only point their wands in false threat. They wouldn't risk hitting Hermione with a curse...

Just as her captor reached his portkey, Hermione drew her wand from the pocket beside her hand. Knowing that she would not be able to raise her wand as her arms were pinned to her sides, the witch turned the wand in her fingers towards the most unlikely of targets.

Harry tried to rush forward as the portkey was about to be activated, sensing his fiancee's course of action. "Hermione, no!" he yelled just as she stated, "stupefy!"

Hermione felt a sharp blast as she was propelled into darkness.


	10. Awakenings

**Disclaimer: **If I were J.K. Rowling, all these characters would be mine... But I'm not, which is probably why she's the millionaire.

**Chapter ten: Awakenings **

Her entire body ached as she came around. There was a flurry around her when they realized that she was awake. Hermione tried to focus at the black-haired blob before her. "Harry?"

"Jesus, Hermione." Harry expelled a withheld breath. "What possessed you to stupefy yourself...I mean what the fuck?"

"Language, Harry dear."

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione felt the familiar warmth and love of Molly's hug. "My dear, dear child." Tears fell from Molly's eyes unto Hermione's bed.

"Where am I?"

"Apparently your favorite place to be, Miss Granger." Headmaster Dumbledore stepped closer so that the young witch would not have to struggle to focus. "The infirmary."

"Uh, Hermione...You stupefied yourself for God knows why." Harry fell back in to a chair in relief.

"I had to get away. Malfoy was reaching for a portkey. I had to stop him and I know that I couldn't stun him. So-"

"You decided the best method would be to stupefy yourself, of course what was I thinking?"

"Better than dead." With her surroundings in complete focus, Hermione could see the look on Harry's face. "Look I'm not hurt, just stunned-"

"As you knew that you would be." Dumbledore smiled at his Head Girl. "The potion...I suppose that you have read up on the subject."

"Yes, the baby is protected from magic remember, Harry? As for myself, well, I've been through much worse... I was really hoping that I would have stunned Malfoy as well... Where is he?" Molly's eyes flooded with tears again. Harry clenched his jaw in anger. "He didn't...couldn't have... escaped?"

"I'm afraid that Lucius Malfoy is also a fugitive just as his son is... Harry-" Dumble started but knew better than to stop the wizard from leaving.

"And the twins? Are they alright?" Hermione's eyes began to water as she took in the reactions. Molly sobbed as Dumbledore gravely placed a supporting hand on her shoulder. "Please, Professor, what is it?"

"Lucius cast a dark invocation spell intending to hit Fred. George took the attack for him-"

"Yes, I remember... George?"

"Lucius cast the Charon Donum curse. Calling upon a carrier of souls to take-" Dumbledore paused as Molly sobbed even harder. "George's soul has been taken and delivered to Voldemort as a gift."

Hermione shook her head. "No... George."

"There is still hope for him...We must remember this, Molly. George still lives and will as long as his soul is kept..."

"You mean as long as Voldemort lives?" Hermione gasped, realizing the implications. "We must let him live long enough for us to figure a way to retrieve George's soul?" The wise wizard nodded as Hermione clung to Molly in a reassuring embrace. "Where is he?"

"Come, sweetheart. He's in the bed beyond your curtain." Molly smiled bravely as she helped Hermione stand.

She saw Angelina first. Leaning over Fred's back in a strong embrace, she looked angry. When Angelina saw Hermione, she stood up and embraced her. "Hermione, been awhile."

"Yes, it has...Fred?" She knelt beside him to try and meet his eyes. Hermione tried to hold back a gasp when she looked at the face of the usually jovial twin.

Fred stared at the floor in a disturbing state of shock. Every ounce of laughter and good spirits was gone when he felt George leave him. He clutched his twin's surprisingly warm hand and refused to move at all. Angelina knelt opposite Hermione and placed her hand over her fiance's hand, causing him to flinch but not enough to make him acknowledge either of the two witches. "He's been like this since he regained consciousness. Just sat up, walked over here and without saying a word took his hand... He's my best friend, 'Mione...And it's like, like his soul's gone too. I guess in a way it is. When I imagine our lives years down the road, I can't imagine it without George there as well; can't imagine Fred without him. Until we figure a way for George to get his soul back..." Hermione looked at Angelina, just as she quickly wiped the only tear that she allowed to escape. "We'll loose them both."

Harry knew where he'd be. His sobs could be heard from the stands as he circled the Quidditch field. Unable to watch or listen any longer, Harry called out. "Ron!"

Moments later, Harry and Ron were sitting in the team trenches. "Listen Ron, I'm sorry about George."

"Fucking Malfoys. First Draco rapes 'Mione and gets her pregnant, then Lucius destroys George and Fred... Did you see how Fred is? I'm tired of this and it hasn't even started yet...I wanna kill them. Both of them..."

"So do I." Ron turned to Harry in surprise. "Yeah, I want to kill them too. Draco, for everything he's done to Hermione and Lucius for putting me in an even bigger bind. All this training to kill Voldemort and I can't. Not until we save George. Maybe I shouldn't say this to you, I don't even know why I am... What if's time and he still owns George's soul? I can't kill someone that I've come to love as a brother."

"You won't have to. I'm sure Hermione and Dumbledore will find a way-"

"Then why are still you crying?" Harry stood and began to pace. "We've let the Malfoys get away too many times. I'm tired of waiting for the fight to come to us. I want blood and I will get it."

"Why are you saying this to me?" Ron asked, although he already knew the answer.

"I just thought that you would be interested in some revenge. I could use the practice with the 'Great Battle' coming around the corner. What do you say?"

The red-haired wizard jumped to his feet. "I'm in."

"Me too." Both turned and gaped in surprise at their former captain.

"Angelina!" Harry shook his head violently. "No, this isn't for you."

"How do you figure? Ron, you can avenge your brothers, Harry, you're going to get Draco. What about my desire to avenge Fred? You can avenge your fiancee but I can't mine?" Pulling up a commanding presence that she never really mastered as Quidditch captain, Angelina held her ground. "You can't shake me, so don't even try. Remember I know enough of your plans to inform Dumbledore or worse, Molly."

Ron and Harry looked insulted. "We could use the help." Ron reasoned, or more like gave in and Harry nodded.

Angelina smiled and uncrossed her arms. "Great! I know just where to begin..."

Bill Weasley walked towards the infirmary in huge strides. He was not angry, just determined to get to his brothers as quickly as possible. He paused for a moment by a set of windows that overlooked the Quidditch field where he swore that he saw three people fly away from the fields towards Hogsmeade but did not have time to think much about it. Entering the hospital ward, the eldest son walked towards his parents, hugging both of them and pulling Ginny into his lap as he sat on a chair. He heard already that George was stable but nothing could have prepared him for Fred, who still had not moved from his position beside his other half.

Bill smiled at Hermione who had returned from the library with several books that were obviously from the Restricted Section. Dumbledore must have given her access. Just as studious as the Head Girl, he quickly _accio'_d a book and began to read through as Ginny placed her head on his shoulder.

_"He's watching. He's ready for you to come and avenge me."_ Ginny and book fell from his lap as all gathered around George.

"Who's watching, George?" Bill looked to Fred, hoping for some sort of reaction; none came. "George?" The moment had passed. George continued to lay as he were. "Who is waiting?"

"Voldemort," Hermione answered as she read from a book. "'Once accepted, the soul that was offered is bound to it's Keeper until its release from the Keeper or through the Keeper's death. It has been known that souls can retain it's strength by attaching to the Keeper.' Voldemort thinks that we'll go seeking revenge. Who would do so without the Headmaster's consent?"

"Who else _always_ does things without consent as if he were above the law?" A vicious snarl indicated Professor Snape's presence. "Who also has not been seen for awhile?"

Molly's eyes widened. "Harry! Wait...Has anyone seen Ron?"

"Angelina's gone to find them," Hermione started. "But she hasn't returned yet."

"Ron, Angelina, and Harry." It hit Bill suddenly. "Oh, shit!"

**A/N: **Sooooo sorry for the lapse in updating. I'm suddenly getting kicked in the rear work and with some other stuff, I've just been really busy. This will hopefully be the longest lapse in updating but don't quote me on that. Also, I know that the summary said that Harry would not leave her side and that was what I intended but the more I thought about it, the more I realized. This is Harry Potter... and there is no way that he would stand around with all this drama happening, am I right or am I right? Great, now I need to update my summary... aw crud!

**P.S.:** One of my reviews included a censored reaction to Hermione stupefying herself. Seemed like an honest reaction (I'm big on those!) so I threw in the not so censored reaction from Harry. Thanx to all who've added me to faves (stories and author) an everlasting gobstopper of love to those who are sticking w/me on this and continue to review. Yay, team! See ya!


	11. The Fugitives

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it, it's not mine. Property of Ms. Rowling.

**A/N:** Guess what? Draco's back. Still a prick...

**Chapter eleven: The Fugitives**

Such a nice dream. Hermione, hair done proper, like she had for the Yule Ball. No jeans or t-shirts, bejeweled and stunning. Potter would prefer such muggle attire and sometimes those muggle jeans can hug her arse just nicely but a wife of a Malfoy would never be permitted to wear such nonsense. Yes, beautiful and dressed in appropriate robes for a Malfoy witch. And at night... no flannel or pajamas, instead a silk gown, light and low cut.

"Mmm... I adore you..." Draco groaned as light engulfed his luxurious room in Voldemort's domain. Cat-like, he stretched and rolled onto his stomach to see Goyle Sr. peering over him. Draco flinched in disgust. "This had better be good."

"Sorry, Draco. The Dark Lord wishes to see you."

"Fine! I'll be there in a few moments."

Ten minutes later, the young wizard strolled down the stairs leading to Voldemort's personal quarters. Arrogantly, he kneeled before the evil wizard, never breaking eye contact. "My Lord." Draco greeted. A hand placed on top of his head relieved him of his kneeling. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, young Dragon." Voldemort hissed. "It would seem that an interesting turn of events have unfolded. Your father is meeting us shortly to assist in clarifying the details, but he appeared in Hogsmeade today in a very public attempt to acquire your precious Mudblood-"

"Hermione! Is she-"

"She is fine. Unfortunately, she was guarded by Potter and a handful of Weasley's. If we had been informed of Lucius' intentions, we may have been successful in attaining her. Now that she realizes how threatened she is, her guard may never be down nor will she be easy to find alone."

Draco muttered, "Fucker."

"Oh, Draco is that really necessary?" Draco looked over his shoulder towards his father voice.

"What were you thinking? She is mine to claim, approved by the Dark Lord himself. How dare you go around that?... How dare you fail?"

Lucius cleared the distance between the two of them in two strides and harshly slapped his son. ""How dare you speak that way to me? I am your father and you will address me with respect!" He snapped then raised his hand again, lowering it slowly when he saw Draco recoil.

"Now, now." Voldemort intervened. "Lucius has managed to create an opportunity to rectify himself. If he is interested." It was not a question.

The scowl on Lucius' face fell as soon as his master turned to him. "Always, my Lord."

"I haven't heard of a decent Charon Donum performed in centuries."

Draco's jaw dropped open in shock and a hint of fear. Maybe he was being a bit of a shit these last months. He had forgotten what it meant to truly be held in the elder Malfoy's wrath. Draco made a quick note to himself to act a bit more proper, at least for the time being. "On whom?"

"One of the Weasley twins." Lucius noticed the immediate change in his son.

"George, to be exact." Voldemort stated. "So full of life, laughter, and happiness...Must be what's upsetting my stomach."

"He's yours?" Draco asked with a smile, thinking back to a variety of pranks that have been held against himself and his fellow Slytherins, mostly him. The evil wizard nodded. "Delicious."

"It only gets better from here. I can sense the wrath of Potter that has been brought about by this turn of events...Quite unfortunate that he has learned to block his thoughts from me. I can only grasp at the occasional emotion, if strong enough. I must remember to thank the Professor for teaching him such a _useful _tactic."

"Which Professor?"

"And you are supposed to be in the Dark Lord's inner circle now?" Lucius muttered under his breath to his son as he passed by to stand beside Voldemort. "Severus."

"Professor Snape!" Draco was flabbergasted. "Since when?"

"Unfortunately, we are not certain. However, we are being cautious of Severus' inclusion at our meetings. I would love to hear his excuse for why he was so willing to help Miss Granger."

Voldemort chuckled. "A matter of not knowing who had attacked her and that students were arriving at his class at any moment supposedly... While we are on the matter, Lucius I am curious as to how you are to explain your actions. You were barely released from Azkaban after your capture in the Department of Mysteries. No matter, _for now._"

"You asked me to rectify myself." Lucius was eager to change the subject.

"Ah, yes. As I was mentioning before, Potter is enraged and has a thirst for revenge. He is not alone. I am not certain of whose help he has enlisted but he is set on avenging his mudblood and friend."

"Ron is probably helping him."

"Yes, of course the youngest son of Arthur. They are looking for the both of you. They are focused on nothing else ...nothing else."

Malfoy Sr. laughed. "Such children! So shortsighted. I sense an opportunity as I am sure you do as well."

"Yes, I do. Draco, are you ready for your master to fulfill his promise?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes, they're gone." Hermione sighed as she checked with the map. Bill looked over her shoulder at the map just as Hermione stated, "mischief managed".

"Huh, so that's the secret to your success?" Bill stated more to himself, knowing that neither twin would answer.

Bill and Hermione were still in the infirmary, sitting with the twins and researching the dark curse that was cast upon George. The Order had been summoned and most members were frantically searching for Ron, Harry and Angelina. Bill stayed to find a way to help his brothers as well as make sure that his future "sister in law" would not get restless. So far it was requiring hard work for both tasks.

Bill stopped for a moment to adjust Fred's head as he slept, having fallen at an uncomfortable angle, careful not to disconnect Fred's hand from George. The eldest son withheld his tears as he gently kissed both on their foreheads, yet he smiled at the irony. The twins would have to be incapacitated to allow such a display of affection.

"Nothing here," Hermione said for what seemed like the hundredth time as she opened another book.

"Even the restricted section doesn't hold everything on dark magic." Bill stated as he moved on to a new book. "We need information on the darkest and most ancient curses."

"Well," Hermione sighed as she stood. "We won't find anything here at Hogwarts."

Bill's head snapped up. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that we need a greater source for this subject and I think that you have no choice but to agree."

"I do agree but where are you thinking of looking?"

Hermione squared her shoulders and looked Bill in the eye. "Where else would we find information about a curse that few know and even less are capable to perform?"

Bill grabbed her arm as she turned to leave. "Are you mad? You're still in your first trimester of _pregnancy_, Hermione you are in no condition to go and I think that you have no choice but to agree!"

She surprised him when she smiled. "I do agree. You, however, are in perfect health, with no conditions such as mine _and_ you're a professional curse-breaker, wouldn't you agree?"

Bill knew he had been hoodwinked. "I do agree," he said smiling. Everyone was right, she is good. "I will go on one condition: don't do anything stupid, don't leave, and don't endanger yourself in any way!"

"You realize that was three things?"

"Actually, the last two would fall under the same condition as the first. Both would be stupid."

"I agree."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow."

"Not one word."

"But Angelina, you-"

"Shut it, Harry."

"You look-"

"Hot." Ron finished.

"Both of you shut your gobs!" Angelina blushed as she surveyed herself in the mirror. "God what was I thinking?"

"Dunno," Harry said as he slapped Angelina on the back. "But I'm thinking that it was a good idea that we got your help... This will work."

The young woman squirmed in the dress robe. Of course, she's worn them before...once. But these were different. These were designed to hug all the right areas with a low cut that reached her navel, revealing a muggle belly piercing. Harry was quick to point this out, thankfully, to allow her to remove the jewelry. The front hem ended above her knees yet trailed out of the back in an elaborate train behind her. The robes were silver and contrasted perfectly with her rich skin. Ron clasped the bracelet/portkey around her left wrist. Angelina grimaced at the serpent charm hanging from her wrist.

"How did you learn about this?" Harry asked as he finished tightening the laces on her back.

"Well, you know the shop's at Diagon Alley. Just a stone's throw from Knockturn Alley." Harry shuddered at the memory. "One day as I was walking to the shop, some leech of a witch approached me and asked me if I was interested in a new line of work, if you know what I mean. Oh, but she assured me that I would only be associated with the best clientele. The most pureblood of wizards partake of her services. Of course I told her to kiss off."

"So how'd you get back in touch with her?"

Angelina rolled her eyes as she tied her cloak around her. "She's not hard to miss. Always looking for fresh meat I suppose. Told her that I had seen the error in making just enough money and wanted to start seeing some real Galleons. I insisted on only the best clientele and the first name she dropped was the Malfoys. It was perfect."

"They would go for that sort of thing wouldn't they?" Ron muttered.

"Ugh! I need a drink."

"No you look great!"

"I look like a whore."

"An expensive and downright sexy whore?" Ron added.

"Alright, I gotta go." She took one last look at her hair which she had styled into a french twist, fingered a few of the curls left out and turned to the door with Harry and Ron a few steps behind.

**A/N:** Yay me! I'm working a plot. Woo-hoo! Okay I'm sensing a major surge in writing so I should be updating soon. Thanx for sticking with me.


	12. In a Flash

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I'm not J.K. Rowling so none of this is mine. (frown)

**Chapter Twelve: In a Flash**

You can see her hair from the window, Hermione thought to herself, as she watched Nymphadora Tonks run towards the castle. Bright purple hair styled into several large braids, she stood out like a sore and very bruised thumb.

Moments later, the doors of the hospital wing opened as Tonks entered and walked towards Dumbledore, Arthur and Molly Weasley. Remus Lupin followed in shortly.

"Is it true?" the werewolf asked as he slumped into a chair in exhaustion. "Did you find them?"

"I didn't find them but I have a strong lead. I was in disguise in Knockturn Alley when that horrid peddling witch asked me, again, to work for her. I tried to ignore her but I was standing still to look around and good thing I did-ooof!" Lupin calmly helped Tonks sit back on the chair after slipping off. "Thanks. Anyway, she was rambling about how just today she found this new girl who would be perfect for Lucius Malfoy. Of course, being an Auror, that caught my attention. When I asked what she looked like, the hag described Angelina to the tee."

Dumbledore's brow furrowed with worry. "She's practically a child trying to play a game designed by a Malfoy. No good can come from this. Tonks, I need more information."

"Well, undercover is out of the question. When I asked, she said that Malfoy was given all that he could handle with a 'first timer'. I think that under the circumstances that we need to just go and shake it out of her, literally...I'll do the shaking."

"I agree, Nymphadora. Well done. Remus, go with Tonks and alert us as soon as you find out where Angelina and hopefully the boys are as well." Both nodded then left as quickly as they arrived.

"I'm afraid that I must be returning to the Ministry. Just to check in." Arthur stated as he kissed Molly, hugged Hermione and patted each of his twins on the head. Molly left shortly after to set up the house for Bill and Charlie, who would be arriving within a day. Percy would arrive as soon as he was given clearance from his assignment as the Bulgarian ambassador for the Minister of Magic.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably as she placed a hand on her stomach, which had not even begun to soften.

"Something wrong, Hermione?" The Headmaster asked.

"No, just my stomach is all a flutter. Morning sickness possibly, I read it can start anytime now...Professor, may I ask something?"

"There is no need to ask permission, please."

"Oh, of course. Why do you think that Lucius wanted to take me? Do you think that Voldemort may be involved in this?"

"Dear girl, if only we knew for certain. It is a well-known fact that Lucius Malfoy is a Pureblood in the strictest of definitions. Your child would be most unwelcome. Also, if Voldemort is hiding Draco as we believe he is, then your engagement may have been brought to his attention as well. Lucius could have been acting with his intentions or Voldemort's in mind. Unfortunately, we have multiple questions that we are trying to find answers to. My suggestion for you would be-"

"Not to do anything stupid."

"Your engagement to Harry has given you his gift of blunt speaking."

"Thanks. I think." She noticed his eyes fall upon a stack of books that had not been looked through, making it too obvious that she had given up searching. "Oh, I was just taking a break." Hermione started as she half-heartedly opened a book. "Not much so far but I'm looking into another resource." The Gryffindor felt awkward about telling half-truths and she knew that Dumbledore was a walking dose of Veritaserum. Hoping to avoid any other questions, she suddenly seemed very interested in her book.

The ruse did not work. "Miss Granger, have you seen Bill?"

Just as the blush encompassed her entire face, Hermione saw her salvation walk briskly into the room. "Evening, Dumbledore," He stated as he pulled a heavy book out of his robe and handed the text to Hermione. "Just needed to retrieve a book from Malfoy Manor." Hermione's jaw dropped at Bill's betrayal.

Dumbledore's eyebrow quirked slightly before settling into neutral stance. "I hope your risk was worth it?"

Bill held up his forearm to reveal a blood soaked bandage. "Well worth it. With the only real Malfoys to worry about gone, it was just a matter of snatch and run." He winced as Madam Pomfrey had begun to undress the wound. "Well, Hermione? I haven't had an opportunity to read it myself."

Hermione flipped through the book, suppressing a shiver. After a few moments of silence interrupted occasionally by a pain induced "shit" or "fuck" from Bill, she smiled confidently at Dumbledore and Bill then nodded. The Head Girl giggled as Bill embraced her then hurried to the owlery to inform Charlie.

"Well, well Miss Granger. When will you cease to amaze me?"Dumbledore would not hear an answer. At that moment, an explosion rang out, shaking Hogwarts to its very structure.

"Deatheaters!" Hermione whispered as Professor Snape stumbled into the infirmary.

"Headmaster!" Snape gasped as Hermione caught some of his weight before he could collapse. "No, Hermione...You must...here for you!" Bill rushed into the room to alleviate the expectant mother of her heavy burden.

"Dumbledore!" Bill asked as he drew his wand. "I haven't seen them yet but the explosion came from the Astronomy Tower. They could be anywhere."

With more strength than one could expect from a wizard of his age, Dumbledore pulled Severus to his feet, conjured a potion from Madam Pomfrey's supply closet and handed the glowing red liquid to the Professor. Downing the bottle with one drink, Snape felt the rush of temporary relief rejuvenate his body. Still slightly shaken, he awaited his instructions.

"Severus, we need to hide Hermione. Bill, we need to hide your brothers. Poppy, I need your assistance. I will find these intruders." Face resolute, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore emanated fury. He paused long enough to receive a nod from each person before storming out of the infirmary with the medi-witch in tow.

Bill levitated George, as Severus did the same for his shock stricken twin. "Follow me." Snape ordered as he walked out of the infirmary. "Be alert! We do not know where they are."

Hermione was clinging to Bill's arm when she felt blood seep through his bandages. As she tried to release him, he hissed, "Do not let go of me!"

The young wizards followed the Professor towards a wall. Muttering a spell, the wall opened inward to reveal a secret passageway. It was narrow but they could manage. Hermione waited until the entrance sealed shut behind her before lighting her wand. After several minutes of winding through the small corridor, they approached a door. Once more a password was stated and access was granted to a small room with a single bed and chair. The air was stale and furniture neglected. Fred and George were placed on the chair and bed. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed once George was covered by a thin blanket.

"Now what?" she tentatively asked.

"We wait." Snape answered then added when he noticed the look on Bill's face. "Neither Miss Granger nor your brothers are in any condition to be left alone. We must wait until the Deatheaters have been collected."

"Does anyone else know about this passageway?" Hermione asked.

"Just the staff."

Hermione gasped, "Bill, the book!"

"Shit! Professor, I must go! I stole a book from Malfoy manor that may help George but it was left in the infirmary."

Snape quickly stepped in front of him. "Then it shall remain there until it is safe."

Before the argument could continue, the wall opposite the door opened. They turned but it was too late. Wands were drawn, but not quick enough. Their reactions were barely delayed. There was a great explosion that engulfed the room in a bright flash then flooded it into darkness.

**A/N:** Just wanted to warn you, this is going to take a slightly dark turn from here. This is the path that my muse is leading me down so I've gotta follow her. SORRY! However, it won't be as bad as the first chapter. I've ickied out a few readers on that one, sorry again. I've tried to avoid that dark of a road as it may have been noticed in my chapters following the first. Please bear w/me. Also, I'm gonna update my summary...finally.


	13. Fault

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear to protect my ass by saying that these characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: **Sorry it's been awhile but I had to visit some friends. My boyfriend Mason has returned from a Mother's Day trip to England and has rightfully assumed his position as editor. Moving on with the story...

**Chapter Thirteen: Fault**

"My arms are sore, let me stretch a bit first." Tonks swung her arms across her chest as they approached the door.

"You could have used your wand." Lupin stated matter of factly.

"But what's the fun in that? The old bitty deserved a more personal approach." They paused outside the door to draw their wands. Lupin started a countdown with his hands from three. When he clenched his fist, Tonks kicked open the door and both rushed into the room.

"Stupefy!" A curse sailed past her head, causing her to duck behind a large chair. "Expelliarmus!" Tonks cried out as half of the chair was blown away.

"Wait!" Lupin yelled from behind a bureau. "Harry?"

"Professor Lupin?" Harry cautiously raised his head out from behind the bed.

"Yes with Tonks."

"Come on out Ron." Harry instructed so that his best friend could step out from behind the closet door. "What are you two doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Tonks brushed bits of material from off of her shoulder. "We're looking for Angelina and hopefully the two of you. Where is she?"

Harry looked defeated. "Dunno. She was supposed to meet Lucius here and activate a portkey that would bring her and the fucker to us. We haven't seen her in over three hours. We've been looking for some clues as to where she may have gone."

"We found this just as you entered." Ron held up a bracelet. "It's the portkey. Never activated. Lucius must have her. She was here obviously and we talked to the innkeeper, so was Lucius. Neither came out."

Lupin crouched in front of the fireplace and swiped his hand across the ashes left behind. He brought his fingertips to his nose and sharply inhaled. "Floo powder. Pretty fresh."

Harry dropped to his knees, bringing his hands up to his face in the process. "What's wrong with me? Is it possible for once for me to not get someone in danger or killed?"

"Harry," Remus started.

"No, don't! You wouldn't be here if you thought that we weren't in some kind of trouble and you were right! First Sirius, then Hermione gets raped after I propose to her and now Angelina..."

"Let's go back to Hogwarts." Tonks suggested. "We'll regroup and start from scratch." She withdrew a bag of floo powder and brought a fire to life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lupin and Tonks looked at each other in confusion as they stepped out from Dumbledore's fireplace. The Grangers were there, Ophelia crying against her husband's shoulder. Snape held his hand to his stomach as he stiffly patted Professor McGonagall on the shoulder. Harry and Ron appeared moments later to face the same scene.

Harry didn't hesitate to hug Ophelia. "What's happening?" Ophelia cried even harder. A sense of dread began to overcome Harry. "Where's Hermione?"

"Gone." Dumbledore stood from behind his desk. "Hogwarts was attacked by Deatheaters and Hermione was taken. I'm sorry Harry."

"How? This is Hogwarts. She was supposed to be safe. That was the whole point of her staying here." Harry shook with rage. Even though he was yelling at Dumbledore he was mostly angry with himself. The Headmaster knew this, as always and did not take his exclamations personally.

"Is anyone hurt?" Lupin asked.

"Just minor injuries. Most of the students have already gone for Spring holidays."

"So, my brothers are okay?" Ron looked pale.

"George is the same. Bill is fine." Dumbledore stated. "Fred is missing. I'm afraid."

"What?"

Severus stepped forward. "We were hidden in a secret room when a second entrance appeared from nowhere and we were all knocked unconscious. When Bill and I awoke both Miss Granger and the Weasley twin were gone. We are certain that Draco has Hermione but we are not certain of where Fred may be. Unfortunately, the Deatheaters found me as I was attempting to leave the meeting early to warn the Headmaster. I regret that my cover has been exposed so I can not retrieve any more information."

"Well Professor, you've never been one to avoid the truth. Do you know why they chose now to raid Hogwarts and take Hermione?" Harry asked.

Snape did not hesitate, choosing to ignore the warning look from Dumbledore. "You weren't here. After Lucius tried to steal Hermione, the Dark Lord was anticipating your attempt to seek revenge. They wanted to separate the two of you and it worked."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Professor." He hugged Ophelia once more and headed out of the room.

"Harry wait!" Tonks lightly touched his arm to get him to stop. "We are going to find her and Angelina-"

"Angelina's gone also?" Dumbledore looked at Tonks, who bit her bottom lip as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Yeah, we think Lucius took her to Voldemort." Harry nodded. "I'm so sorry." He clenched his lips tightly to stop any tears from escaping. God, he needed to be alone. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"I'll go with you." Ron walked out with Harry.

"I think I need a moment or two, Ron." Harry tried to pick up his pace but, as usual, he could not escape the longer legs.

"I'm not going anywhere, Harry. You think this is all your fault. It's not. If it is, then it's just as much my fault as yours. I agreed to go with you and I didn't try to stop Angelina from coming along."

"It's not just now." Harry said through clenched teeth. "It's. every. ruddy. time. Every year it's another scenario where I take it upon myself to try and fight everything and I always drag someone along with me. Do I have to go through the list again?" He did not wait for Ron to answer. "You and Hermione first year. Me and you second year. The three of us again third year. Me and Cedric... Neville, Luna, Ginny, Sirius..." Ron jumped back as Harry shoved his fist into a nearby window. "It's never gonna stop. As long as I'm around, it. will. never. stop."

Ron looked past the blood running down Harry's arm, and saw the deeper pain clearly written in Harry's tears. "You're forgetting something...You try to stop us, all the time. And just like Angelina, we choose to do this. You don't drag us. We refuse to leave. And I sure as fuck am not going to start now." Harry tried to resist at first as Ron stepped closer to him. "Hey, you short shit! Don't ruin my moment." Ron smiled as he successfully pulled his best friend into an embrace. "It's gonna be okay. Now first, we're going to the infirmary to patch up your arm. Then, we are going back to Dumbledore's office and we are all going to figure out a way to find the girls and _we_ are dragging _you _along, got it?...I need to hear it."

"I'm think I feel faint."

"Close enough."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angelina lowered herself into the luxurious bubbles, the warmth enveloping her body. She refused to allow herself to cry until she was certain that the house-elf was gone. What started as a few silent tears erupted into body-racking sobs.

_How did I let this happen, _she thought to herself as she replayed the events in her mind...

She strode into the room with what she hoped was grace and waited beside the door until instructed otherwise. Angelina straightened her posture when she saw a gloved hand raise from a large chair gesture for her to sit opposite him.

"Well, you are something different and lovely, very. Wine?"

"Please." She extended her left hand, surpised that it wasn't shaking, in the hope that the bracelet would draw his attention.

"Interesting bracelet." Lucius reached forward to examine the portkey. Angelina subconsciously held her breath. _Can it be this easy?_ she found herself thinking. Less than an inch from the charm, he paused as he noticed the door open. "Ah, Draco. Glad to see that you accepted my invitation."

Angelina quickly turned towards the fireplace as her former opponent approached the two.

"I'm only here for old time's sake." Draco smirked. "Soon I'll be a one woman man."

"Not yet. When was the last time that we played together?" It took Angelina a moment to realize that Draco was the type of prat not to look at faces and she allowed herself to relax and casually grasp her wand hidden within a fold of her dress. "Come, Draco. She looks very athletic and I anticipate to make good sport of her. You could at least watch."

Draco sneered at Angelina's profile. "I said 'soon' Father, I wholeheartedly agree with you in reference to not yet. We can consider this a token of forgiveness to each other. I do miss our fun. Besides, I could use the practice, wouldn't you agree, dear?" Without thinking, Angelina stepped away from his touch and closer examination. As composed as she could, the Gryffindor walked towards the window. She could still feel Draco's eyes on her.

"She's just nervous, Draco. We've the pleasure of being her first clients. We'll make it memorable for her."

Angelina heard Draco step closer. "I don't think that's it, Father." She whirled quickly around, drawing her wand just as Draco said, "Accio wand!" Quidditch reflexes taking over, she grasped the wand just as it escaped her fingertips. She then dodged set of curses cast by father and son to yell, "stupefy" towards whomever she thought was closest.

Lucius was too quick for her. "Protego!" he smirked as the attack backfired to hit Angelina in the chest, knocking her into the bedpost. Draco quickly accio'd her wand away while she was dazed.

"I knew something wasn't right about you, Johnson."

"You know her?"

"Yes and if you had attended more Quidditch matches, you would have recognized her. Angelina Johnson, Chaser and team captain my fifth year for the Gryffindors."

"Just because you knew me in school doesn't mean that I'm not what I say I am."

"Oh, really! And I guess that it's just a coincidence that your former teammate was attacked and you just happen to show up as a whore. Besides, you went with one of the twins to the Yule Ball my fourth year. Do you really think I'm stupid?"

"Well, argh!" she yelled as Lucius pulled her to her feet by her hair.

"Careful whore!" Angelina shuddered as the elder Malfoy ran his hand over her bodice. "Shame, really. I'd hate to kill you. You can be very _useful_ to me." She struggled as he licked his lips. "Stop it! You put yourself here and I intend to get some use out of you."

"Father," Draco smiled as Angelina looked away when Lucius' hand travelled underneath her skirt. "I think we should assume that she is assisting Potter. Which means that he is away from Hogwarts as the Dark Lord suspected. Now is the time to strike." Draco noticed the bracelet catch the fire's light. "This has to be something suspicious." Before she could do anything, he quickly jerked the bracelet off of her wrist and threw it aside. "Why else would a Gryffindor wear a snake?" He lifted her wrist to his mouth and licked the blood off of the wound that the portkey created. "If you want her Father, then take her with us. We don't have time for this now."

Lucius bound her wrists behind her back with a rope that Draco conjured. "So lovely, _pet._ You will be a most amusing toy." He licked her earlobe, causing Angelina to cringe. "Don't worry, little lion, I take excellent care of my possessions."

The last thought that passed through her mind as Draco stunned her was how this was entirely her fault.


	14. Captives and Property

**Disclaimer: **Cutting to the chase, not mine only wish. I admit that J.K. owns them all.

**Chapter Fourteen: Captives and Property**

"Wake up my love."

Hermione struggled to pull her world into focus. "Ha- Harry?" A sharp slap across the face brought her to her senses.

"I will not _tolerate _that name from your mouth."

Hermione gasped. _No._ She started to cry as his hand caressed her cheek. "M-Malfoy. God, no." Hermione tried to turn away but a huge bulk of a Deatheater carried her in a vice-like grip.

Inwardly, Draco was saddened by his obesession's reaction but it did not show when he leered in closer to her face. "I never go back on my word. Not when it comes to you, my precious one..." Draco's hand traveled to her abdomen. "And how is our little one?"

Hermione jerked back as best as she could. "You have no right to ask about _my _child."

"Really? Interesting, I thought I gave you that child." Draco grasped her chin between his forefinger and thumb. "You belong to me, Hermione. You are always the quickest the grasp things while in school and you will learn this soon enough. Goyle, take my soon-to-be wife to Father's guest quarters. She needs to relax a bit."

"Yes, sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After at least an hour in the bath and well after the warming charms wore off, Angelina had no choice but to surround herself in the awaiting bathrobe and return to her "guest quarters".

"Miss?" squeaked the house-elf that had been assigned to her care. "M-Master is wanting for you to prepare for company."

"What?"

"P-please, miss." She pointed to an elegant robe. "Allow Millie to style hair as Master likes?" Knowing that it would be the house-elf punished and not herself, Angelina complied. Half an hour later, the young witch stared at her reflection. Hair in a french twist, make-up lightly applied and bejeweled beyond a lifetime of wages, she did not belong here. "Miss, Millie will return shortly. I must inform Master that you are ready." With a muted "pop", she was alone, struggling with her Gryffindor bravery and the urge to scream until she had no voice.

The witch was still sitting at the ornate vanity when she noticed the door open in the reflection then close by the time she stood and turned around. "Hermione!"

"Angelina!" Relieved, Hermione rushed into the older witch's arms. "What are you doing here?"

A flash of anger crossed her face. "Congratulations to me. I've managed to become the property of Lucius Malfoy... At least until I figure a way out of here...Obviously our plan didn't work as well as we hoped it would." Angelina explained how Draco recognized her at second glance after briefly informing her of their plan. "Well, I'm guessing that you're in a similar fix, eh? Are you okay?"

"Considering that Draco thinks he owns me, I'm trapped in God knows where, morning sickness is starting up and Lucius probably still wants to kill me and/or my child, I'm fine." Angelina smiled at her weak attempt at humor. "By the way, you look..."

"Hot." Angelina squirmed a bit as she chuckled. "Yeah, Fred would never let me live this down if he saw-" Hermione saw a warning tear escape one eye. As soon as it had fallen from her eyelash, she had stopped. "We're getting out of here."

"Don't bother, Johnson." Draco entered the room with a smug smile across his face. "You're bound to Father. We cast a few charms while you were unconscious. The only way you leave this room is through his blood. Now darling, don't you feel better knowing that one of your old school chums is here with you?"

"Sod off, you selfish, spoilt prat! Aurgh!" Angelina yelped as Draco pulled her back by her hair.

"Such spirit! Father will enjoy breaking you." Angelina slapped his hand away when he lightly caressed her breast. "Now, now. I should warn you that Father loves to share and I'm more than happy to take...aren't I Hermione?"

Angelina shook herself from Draco's grip and placed Hermione behind her. Draco growled a dark incantation that threw Hermione's protector back to the bed where she was bound to the left bedpost. She struggled in vain as Draco pulled Hermione towards a plush settee. "How dare you assume that you can control what belongs to me!" Hermione struggled against his chest as he placed his weight on top of her.

"Don't!" Angelina screamed as she struggled against her bindings. "Leave her alone!"

"Why? I enjoy having an audience."

Hermione screamed violently as she felt his erection pressing against her, revealing what Draco intended to do. "Please!" _Not again. _

Draco licked his lips as he slipped out of his robes and began to undress a horror-stricken Hermione. He licked her neck then bit down hard to draw blood. "Miss this?" He smirked at her pain-filled cry. Looking over his shoulder, Draco saw Angelina viciously struggling against the ropes that were cutting into her wrists, blood running down her arms. "Careful, Johnson. Father won't appreciate you ruining your pretty new clothes." He leaned forward and sighed into Hermione's ear. "Come, love. You know the routine. Say it for me."

"Never again." Hermione tried to cringe away as Draco roughly entered her.

"Fine, dearest. I can wait." Draco smiled and licked the tears from her cheeks. "You will say it for before the night is over. I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lovely, aren't they?" Lucius smiled as his son accepted the glass of brandy that he offered. "Why is mine bleeding?"

"I bound her. She tried to stop me from taking what is rightfully mine. Being the Gryffindor bitch that she is, she fought a bit. I think she sprained her wrist also."

Lucius stepped closer to the edge of the bed, where their newly acquired property slept, Hermione held fiercely by Angelina. He inspected Draco's wench more closely. "I must say, son. For a common mudblood, she is lovely." Lucius turned to Draco, who lifted his glass in response.

"Does the Dark Lord have any ideas as to when Potty will come for her?"

"Oh, yes. He feels it will be very soon. Especially now that we've released the bait to find us." The elder Malfoy peered into the bodice of his soon-to-be mistress. "When will they awaken? I'm eager to enjoy my newest posession."

"You can wake them whenever you like. Hermione ran to her as soon as she dressed and cried herself to sleep. She looked beautiful. Johnson followed soon after."

"Best to let her rest and make sure that she is healed first." He noted the intrigued eyebrow raise on his son's face. "How can you break something that is not intact?"

Draco sneered. "And to think there was a time that I figured I could learn no more from you. Silly me. I realize now that I will always be your most eager student."

If it were possible, Lucius would have been moved. Instead, he bowed and drew his wand. He calmly healed Angelina's wounds, causing her to wake. "Interested in a lesson?" Draco smiled and strode towards the bed.

Angelina sat up quickly, waking Hermione in the process. Lucius cast a full body binding spell on Hermione then pulled Angelina into a bruising kiss.

As soon as Lucius released her, Angelina slapped him across the face. "See how she is not afraid? It's so much more fun when they're like that. But soon she will learn that she can fight all she wants but she will be had." He snarled as he tore her skirt. The woman groaned in pain as he grasped both of her wrists tied them to the same bedpost that she was bound to earlier; he was even using the same bloody ropes.

"No! Leave her alone! Hermione screamed in an echo what had passed just hours before. Angelina faced Hermione and smiled reassuringly, even as Lucius was untying her bodice. Tears were streaming down the younger witch's face as Draco turned her head towards the rape. She knew Angelina would not cry, would not give him the satisfaction.

"Don't cry, 'Mione." Angelina winced at Lucius' intrusion. Instead of looking away, she held eye contact with the young witch. "It'll be alright... It'll be alright... It'll be alright."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The book was heavy in his weak arms. He entered the Forbidden Forest hours ago and could not foresee any chance of getting out. But he would. Yes, he would. He had to get out and find him. It was the only way. He was exhausted and had no idea as to what was driving him but he was grateful for the push. He felt a heavy sadness and such pain but could not figure out why. All he knew that such pain and anguish could only be caused by who he was looking for. The emotions were strong, strong enough to lead him there. He would follow, follow even if it took the last drop of life from him. He didn't want the person in pain for long but he needed the direction so he had to hurry. Hurry and find him... Hurry...Find...

**A/N:** Sooooooo sorry about the lapse in updates. Mace and I have been working a bit too much. (had to make up for the time that he missed while in England) but we are back on track. Sorry for the dark chapter but it kinda started writing itself, especially when Lucius entered the scene. Oh and I have new reviewers (joy!) HUGE thanx to those who have been sticking with me: mysteriousneptune17 (after reading your work, I'm very happy that you like mine also!), JTBJAB, GreenEvans (just read a one shot while on writing hiatus will review shortly), and everyone else (kisses). Please keep reading and as I had promised b4, I will have this completed b4 HBP comes out.


	15. The Pawn

**Disclaimer:** Owning everything Harry Potter would mean not having a financial care in the world. But there's rent, phone bill, electricity, groceries...Oh man! I don't own this.

**A/N: **This is a point in the story that will start heading towards the ending, which is still some chapters away but I am getting there, promise. Oh, I have been trying to use this chapter title since I started the outline so yay me for finally working it in.

**Chapter fifteen: The Pawn**

_He isn't going to ruddy leave!_ Professor Snape thought as he pulled out his best (or worst, depending on how much you appreciated your liver) firewhiskey and prepared to enter his potions classroom. He cautiously peered out of the slightly ajar door. _Yes still pathetically there._ The Potions Master _accio_'d a second glass and entered the room.

Harry sighed at the ring in his hand that Snape had just returned to him for the second time. _Fucker was either really bad luck when around engaged witches or just really good luck at retrieving discarded rings._ He looked up as Snape entered the room with an unmarked bottle. Harry smirked to himself. _Probably bad luck. _ He only accepted the glass when his teacher had taken a drink from his own glass. "You think I'm an idiot, don't you."

Snape considering warning Harry that firewhiskey should never be downed in one drink but decided against it. After watching several moments of gagging and watering eyes, he answered. "Not as much as I think Miss Granger is for agreeing to marry an idiot like you. But I suppose it could have been worse; she could have agreed to marry a Weasley."

"I mean about this whole Draco bullshit! How easy was it for this to come about- Gah!" Harry shuddered as he took another gulp of alcohol.

"You're impatient, headstrong and strongly influenced by your emotions. The Dark Lord knew of your faults, Draco knew of your love for Miss Granger. Without both, it would not have happened but the conclusion was easy."

Harry accepted a third glass. "I can save her. I can vanquish Voldemort. I can fix this. You're honest, unfortunately. Do you think I can do this?"

"I have complete faith in Dumbledore, who has complete faith in you. I suppose that will suffice."

"Would it be ironic to say that I feel the same way?" Harry hiccoughed softly.

Professor Snape rolled his eyes as he emptied his second glass. "Ironic would not begin to describe this moment."

Harry snickered. "Cheers to that." _Yes, _Snape thought._ Firewhiskey is not meant to be gulped by a virgin drinker. _

The door to the classroom opened with a loud creak. Harry dropped his glass as both wizards faced the door, wands at the ready. Lupin stepped into the room with his hands raised. "It's just me. What's gotten into the two of you?" He smelt his answer when he was a few steps shy of Snape's desk. "Merlin! Is that firewhiskey?"

"Yes," Harry blinked dramatically several times. "Would you like some?"

"NO! Two armed and well trained wizards should not be drinking."

"Really?" Snape stated. "If it weren't for the alcohol, you'd be a she-wolf."

"And if it weren't me, your lack of reflexes would have resulted in disembowelment. If young Harry here can stand, you're both needed in Dumbledore's office... We've found a lead."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The panicked squeal that he emitted when the curtains were drawn open was a dead giveaway to Harry. "Pettigrew," he hissed and rushed toward the traitor/coward/murderer. The pathetic wizard shrank further into the chair that he was chained to in a feeble attempt to avoid a confrontation. Luckily for Pettigrew, Lupin held Harry back.

"You're safe enough for now, Peter. Relish it." Lupin spat. "You're here for one purpose only and you know it. Serve it and you may continue to live your sad excuse for a life."

Pettigrew mumbled something as he nodded stupidly. "Yes, of course." He looked up to see a roomful of Order members, each with disgust and no pity written across their faces. "I know where she is. I can tell you everything."

Snape snarled from the shadows. "Oh, we know you can. What's the Dark Lord's plan?"

"Lure Potter with his mud- muggleborn. His army is preparing for you. Once you have arrived to the designated place you are to be destroyed by the Dark Lord."

"And Hermione?" Harry took a menacing step forward.

"Pretty little thing she's become, eh? She will be married to Draco and their child will start the next generation of the Dark Lord's followers." Pettigrew turned towards a female gasp he heard and noticed a man and woman in muggle clothing. "You muggles should be honored to have your daughter held in such regard." His moment of defiance crumbled as Harry backhanded him before anyone could stop him.

"You're scum!"

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence Harry. "Accio Veritaserum." He deftly caught a vial that flew from a cupboard. "Drink!" he said sharply. Pettigrew shivered but obeyed. After a moment to allow the potion to take effect, Dumbledore began to ask questions. "Where is Voldemort?"

"An underground castle in northern Ireland is his most coveted hiding place."

"What castle? There's no underground castle in Ireland." Snape said to the Headmaster.

"I said coveted. He's always been suspicious of you, Severus and would never allow you to know of its existence."

Snape said nothing, just sneered from his corner. Harry placed an arm around Ophelia's shoulder. "How can we find the castle?"

"Well there's a cave that does not seem too vast. One glance and you can see the back wall. It's beside a lake who's base is lined with blood red rocks. The local muggles avoid the area; they think it's cursed."

Dumbledore nodded to Lupin and Tonks, who quickly left the room with Bill in tow. "Is Hermione there as well?"

"Yes."

"Angelina Johnson?"

"Yes. Sooo beautiful. She belongs to Lucius Malfoy." Peter licked his lips at the thought. Dumbledore was grateful that Fred was not at this interrogation.

"How will Voldemort make his intentions known?"

"A gift will be sent to Harry. He should know it when he sees it."

Harry cursed his stomach at this moment. He chose now to drink. Dumbledore's eyebrows furrowed in worry at Harry's suddenly green face. "Excuse me," he said as he rushed out of the room. Severus shrugged innocently.

Harry had the misfortune of emptying his stomach in the hall just as Madam Pomfrey was walking past. After several futile attempts to escape her, Harry had no choice but to accept a nausea potion as well as a sobering charm in the infirmary. Harry's gaze fell upon George, who's condition had not changed since his attack. Bill mentioned a book with a possible countercurse but it had disappeared in the raid of Hogwarts. He awkwardly placed a hand over the twin's and smiled weakly. "I made a promise to my fiancee and I will not break it. Just as I will not break my vow to avenge you. If I see him, I will kill Lucius Malfoy. I-" Harry paused when he thought he heard a murmured "no." "George?"

"Giver must live to help me." George spoke though still unconscious. "Must live to help Fred."

"Help Fred what?"

"Help Fred help me. Must have Keeper live to help me. The Dark Lord knows. If you help Fred, you can kill him."

"Kill Fred?" Harry stepped back. "I think the sobering charm wasn't strong enough."

"No," Severus hissed as he peered over Harry shoulder to look at George. "He's connected to the Dark Lord. What did he say?"

"Something about a giver living and the keeper living. I think he's talking about Quidditch."

Snape rolled his eyes. "No, the Dark Lord is the Keeper of George's soul remember? Lucius is the Giver. You already know that if you kill the Dark L- Vol-Vol."

"Yeah, Professor, points for effort. Continue."

"George will die. He is merely reminding you and I'm sure that Vol- is trying to tell you also of what would happen should you try to confront him."

"But he also said that I if help Fred I could kill him."

"Interesting. Well, that is not of much help. We must prepare, Potter. As soon as the scouts find this cave we will raid it and retrieve your fiancee. You should rest." Harry looked at his teacher just as he turned to leave. He could swear that he saw a look of pity on his face, if only for a moment.

**A/N: **Alright! back to back updates. Uh-huh! Will continue shortly. The rest of this story is outlined and has been approved by Mason so now I just need to write it out. Wish me luck! Thanx for the reviews, welcome new readers. MysteriousNeptune17, juicy-fruit for drako, imaloser, blueeyeddolly, limegoodness (new), and everybody else (sorry if I missed you!) and eliew: I like the way you think, seriously, especially in keeping them conscious (chills). Be back soon, promise.


	16. The Path

**Disclaimer: **Car payments, insurance, telephone bills...Yep still belongs to J.K.

**A/N: **Yay me! Still going strong. Thanx to all my reviewers. I didn't know I was so missed (Tear!) Sooooo inspired to keep going.

**Chapter Sixteen: The Path**

_"I love you," He absentmindedly pushed a large curl behind her ear. Hermione giggled. Man, he loved that giggle. On a whole, she was too serious and grounded to giggle, unless she was with him. _

_"I love you too, Harry."_

_"Of course...Ow! If you're going to pinch me at least pick another place 'sides my arm." Harry gulped louder than he thought possible. _

_Hermione's sanctuary a.k.a the library was always deserted at this hour. No other student, Head Girl or no had ever been given the types of privileges that Madam Pince had allotted to Hermione. She frowned at the thought of betraying her trust to indulge Harry's whim but he promised to make it worth her while. Harry could tell that, so far, she was disappointed. "Seriously, 'Mione. I really love you."_

_Hermione's right eyebrow quirked. "Yes..I really love you too?"_

_Harry sighed in frustration at himself. "You know I'm going to marry you someday."_

_Hermione laughed. "Oh, really? Aren't you forgetting something?"_

_He smiled. "Let's see...Beautiful girl who I'm not nearly good enough for: check." Harry dramatically fished through his robes before extracting a small box. "A ridiculously priced sparkly ring.." He opened the box before Hermione. "Check... And a proposal that will never sound boring to grand-daughters down the line...check." His Gryffindor bravery crumbled as he fell to his knees. "An acceptance that would complete a young man's dream?..."_

_"Check." Hermione sniffled in an unromantic way that flooded her new fiance's heart with happiness. _

_"Whoo!" The young wizard pulled his witch into an embrace then a passionate kiss which wasn't as chaste as the ones before. This one had his new fiancee weak in the knees; she needed to lean back against the shelves to catch her breath. His emerald eyes filled with a different light as he pulled Hermione into his arms to kiss her once more. His hands slid down her hips to rest as he deepened the kiss. She sighed into his mouth as she permitted him to go further, not stopping him when his hands began to move again. She did stop him, however, when his right hand had traveled under her skirt._

_"Harry, maybe you should at least put the ring on my finger." _

_Figures she would be sensible at a time like this. He smiled and once more removed the ring from his robes and placed it on her finger, kissing the ring when in place. "I love you so much Hermione. I can hardly wait until we graduate... I'll take care of you. I'll be there for you all the time. I'll-"_

_Hermione silenced him by placing a slender finger on his lips. "Why don't you start with making sure that I get to my rounds on time. Ron should be waiting in the common room." She smiled oh so sweetly and started to make her way out of the library..._

Harry awoke in his dormitory. A quick glance at the clock had confirmed the feeling of early morning. He thought back to the night he proposed. _How could I not notice Draco? He was close enough to hear and see a good deal. _He sat up and stretched. It had been days since he had seen Hermione. _Since I was stupid enough to try and fix everything by myself. _Tonks had reported back the possible hideout that Pettigrew had mentioned during the previous day and just before he and Ron went to sleep, Bill had reported several strong curses and wards surrounding the area. The rat was right. Some of the stronger Aurors as well as Lupin and Snape were led by Bill in tearing down the primary defenses. Harry and Ron's job was simple: rest up for a significant battle. So far, Harry was falling short on his assignment.

He groaned from lack of sleep but knew it was pointless to try and get more rest. Admitting defeat, Harry pulled a house robe over his pajamas and stepped into his slippers. Normally after a significant dream, he would send Hedwig to wake up Hermione with a note to meet him somewhere but...

"I didn't do it, Mum!" Ron sat up and blinked heavily at his best friend. "Oh, never mind. What's up Harry? Can't sleep?" Harry nodded. "Can't say I blame you. Too bad 'Mione's not here I could use the sleep." His smile was lopsided and good-natured. His friend chuckled. "Oh, come on! Let's go get some coffee, eh?"

Ron was up to par after his fourth mug of whipped coffee. "Ooooh! Nectar of the gods." The red-haired wizard smiled as the house-elves teared up and bowed. "Mum doesn't think I should go tomorrow. Hell, Mum doesn't think you should go tomorrow. So are you supposed to go up against Vold- Fuck it, you know!"

Harry shrugged and bit into a cream filled pastry. "My job is to get Hermione out to there. If I happen to come across Voldemort, I should fight him but if I start to feel overwhelmed I'm supposed to get my arse out of there. Dumbledore feels that the big bad standoff can wait until later. I concur."

Ron wiped the whipped cream off of his lip with the back of his sleeve. "I love you guys. You and 'Mione. If I was gonna surrender to anyone, I wouldn't settle for anyone less than you. Not that it was a competition. You're my brother and she'll be my sister. Simple enough."

"Yeah, now I just need to rescue her."

"But you'll do it. The two of you are like destined to be together or some shite like that. Seriously, scared?"

Harry met Ron's eyes and answered in perfect honesty. "No...I may as well have an exam due tomorrow or something. I really thought that I couldn't do this. Especially when I found out the evil that Draco was capable of. But I had this dream of the night I proposed to Hermione. I will stop at nothing to get her back. This time though I'm gonna do this right. No burst of anger or rushing blindly. You and I will follow whatever plan they lay ahead to the tee. Dumbledore will help me and for once I will heed. his. every. word."

"Too right. Too bad it took us seven years to figure it out."

"Yeah, well one of the reasons we were so successful was because we had Hermione by our side to think fast. In less than twenty four hours I will have my fiancee and child back with me and I will not fuck this up again."

An older but powerful voice spoke from the door to the kitchen. "Well said Harry." Dumbledore smiled a reassuring smile towards the two Gryffindors. "I hope you've had enough caffeine...It's time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh! spiders!"

"Hush Weasley."

"Sorry Professor Snape." Ron had to duck lower than his best friend and worst professor to avoid the sharp branches that were overhead. They had been walking for over an hour and the tall red haired wizard was trying not to complain; this was for 'Mione. "Professor, why do we have to walk again?" That one slipped out.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Weasley, if you had paid attention, you would have known that some of the simpler wards were left in place so as to not raise suspicion. This was the closest we could apparate without setting off those wards. Now, shut you screamer."

Ron looked over his shoulder to Harry who smiled. "I dunno why he's so surprised. It's not like you ever listen to anything he says."

"That's what I'm saying...Oof!" Ron walked into Snape's back, who had stopped just short of a clearing. "Sorry."

Severus crouched behind a high bush and motioned for his students to do the same. "Now, you both know the plan." He started as he slipped out of his robe. "Once we're all here we move, together, towards the cave. Bill must break the final ward so the alarm will not be set off. We stay together as much as we can until we take control of the hideout." Snape transfigured a rock into a small sparrow and released the bird towards the clearing. All three watched as three more sparrows flew out from various parts of the woods surrounding the clearing. "Alright, we just need to wait for Bill's signal."

"Professor," Harry whispered. "How many do you suppose there are again?"

"Well, several are out supporting the pretense of innocence. Just his most loyal and already condemned followers remain."

"Great!. They also happen to be his most dangerous." Ron scoffed. He stopped in the middle of rolling his eyes and gaped towards the clearing. "Fred!"

Harry and Snape whirled their heads to follow Ron's line of sight. He was paler and much thinner than usual but there was no denying that the missing twin had returned. Unfortunately, he was walking in broad daylight towards the opening before Bill had removed the ward.

Snape snarled and ran towards Fred, causing Harry and Ron to run after him in confusion. The Potions Master lunged at Fred, who fell forward yet continued to roll towards the opening, pulling Snape with him.

"Bloody hell! Now he decides to come alive!" Ron fell on top of both of them, halting Fred in his path.

A loud piercing screech flooded the woods. Bill ran into the clearing with several Aurors behind him. "Dammit! Fred's broken the ward!" He pulled Snape to his feet and drew his wand. Ron and Harry struggled to hold Fred, who, despite his efforts to free himself, still maintained a hollow look in his eyes. "Everyone move!" Bill shouted as the back of the wall dissolved to reveal several Deatheaters rushing towards Harry and the others with murder in their eyes.

Harry reached into his robe to touch Hermione's engagement ring that he wore on a chain about his neck. He then smiled and pulled out his wand. "Mione. I'm coming."


	17. The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer: **Ok, way to close to HBP release to come up w/ a witty disclaimer. Y'all know the drill. Moving on quickly!

**A/N: **Me likey reviews, me likey reviews!

**Chapter Seventeen: The Battle Begins**

Harry movements were more reflex than training. He dodged a powerful curse, throwing the same one back over his shoulder and was rewarded with a gurgled cry of pain. He log-rolled onto his stomach to look back at Ron. The youngest Weasley son was clutching a defeated Fred, shooting curses back to back. They were sitting ducks. "Ron!"

Snape rolled his eyes and pulled Fred by his collar back towards the woods, Ron and Harry acted quickly to block for their teacher. Several meters into the forest, the three wizards crouched around Fred. "Bloody Weasley!"

"Hey!"

Harry shushed Ron. "So now what? With Fred like this, he'll get himself killed."

"I'll stay with him." Ron stated. Snape nodded and motioned for Harry to follow suit in taking several steps away from the brothers. He quickly set a ward that would alert Ron if anyone approached. "Good luck Harry...and I guess you too...Professor Snape."

Harry winked and stumbled when Severus pulled him back towards the fray. "You guys are the only family I got...Love you, mate." He prayed that he would see both again.

"Oh shit." The Gryffindor paused when he saw the fighting then took a deep breath and started to work his way towards the cave opening, staying close to Snape. A Deatheater flew past him, colliding with a heavy tree trunk with a smack after being blasted by Tonks. She smiled and nodded to Harry. "Stupefy!" He blasted a Deatheater that was charging at the now blue haired witch in retaliation and nodded back.

Bill leg-swiped a particularly heavyset wizard then blasted him at point blank range. He was glad that his father had insisted on having him learn muggle fighting techniques; the bigoted fools hadn't the slightest idea of how to defend themselves. Then there was his magic. He easily cast a reflective spell to repel a curse but had modified the spell to intensify its intent. He smirked to himself when the Deatheater was hit with a _crucio_ that had been amplified tenfold. A bright flash out to the corner of his eye drew his attention to Harry and Snape fighting several Deatheaters at once.

"Blood traitor!" A witch cried shrilly and rushed towards Bill.

"Oh, that was original!" He shrugged her off with an _expelliarmus_ and continued to watch in awe. Years of secret training that Dumbledore had insisted on had resulted in the two fighting perfectly in sync. As Harry ducked, Snape attacked; when Severus repelled, Harry threw a curse as well. Both were working quickly towards the opening. Bill dispatched a few more attackers and began to follow the two wizards. Several Aurors and Order members had fought their way in as well. Once past the false wall, the group found a wide set of stairs that wound down into the darkness.

"Oh God!" Harry gagged when they were halfway down the steps. "What is that smell!"

"Blood." Snape and Bill stated in unison. The Potions master however added, "Yes, you get used to it." Harry and Bill blinked a few times at Snape, whose large nose twitched dramatically then proceeded down the stairs.

"Bit eerie this is." Bill muttered. "We're almost ambushed at the entrance, now... that can't be all of them-" The soft echo of a thud was traveling upwards from further down the stairs. "Wickerlotham?"

"On it." A stout blonde wizard pulled out was looked like a ball of woven twigs. He ignited the ball which cast a soft green glow then threw it down the stairs. "Don't worry young Master Potter, only we can see it."

Harry's smile fell when he followed the trail of light. At least a hundred meters down, a new set of Deatheaters were rushing up the stairs, most unmasked, all armed. "They're ready for us. There's got to be at least thirty of them."

"Yes and they think that they are hidden in darkness." Lupin spoke up from behind the group.

"Too right!" A frizzy haired witch pushed her glasses higher up her nose."Take position! Break, now!"

Harry followed Bill, who motioned him into a magically widened crevice in the cave wall. Bill stepped in also, blocking Harry's view and cramping both in. "Bill?" Harry grumbled with his face pressed against the wall.

"Quiet! We need to get down the stairs to the main door with as many Deatheaters past us as possible." Bill searched the growing darkness as the ball's light faded and all had extinguished their wands. He saw a wand held by a pale hand brush past a pointed nose then disappear into a similar dark crevice. Bill smiled. _This is going to be fun._

Harry found himself holding his breath as the first set of Deatheaters crept past. He clutched the ring around his neck and sighed to himself.

"On my mark, we slip out and head towards the doors at full run, got it?" Harry nodded. "Good...ready?" The second group had passed just moments before. "Alright, quietly." Bill stepped out sideways, Harry followed suit. "_Let's go._" He whispered.

After that, all Harry heard was the blood rushing in his ears as he bolted for the doors. Harry cheered to himself when he approached the last set of stairs that were lighted at all times with torches just as Pettigrew insisted there would be. As his feet touched the base of the stairs, he saw a corridor and, thank God, huge double doors. A blast above indicated that the Deatheaters had realized that they had traveled too far and a battle was ensuing.

"Go Harry! I'll cover you." Bill patted Harry's shoulder. Snape rushed down the stairs.

"Move, boy!" Snape cursed vehemently and continued to run for the doors. "Weasley's got this. He's one of the few decent ones created."

"Gee thanks."

Harry gained a second wind and began to head for the doors. He could hear the fight reach the base but did not dare look back. He trusted that Bill would cover him. He heard Snape yell the spell that Pettigrew had given them to open the door. Harry laughed when the doors swung open.

Bill heard the loud creak of the doors opening as he came face to face with one of the unmasked Deatheaters. He recognized Bill immediately. "Well," he hissed as the two began to circle each other. "If you aren't the spitting image of your uncle, Fabian." The eldest son flushed momentarily. "Oh, yes. So eager to join the fray. If only you had one of you brothers here; it would have been perfect."

"Antonin Dolohov. I'm afraid you'll find that I am much more resilient than my uncle. I also must advise that you are fighting alone this time. Your Deatheater mates are attained just as much as you are. But why talk?" Bill bowed at the waist, never breaking eye contact.

Dolohov smirked and returned the bow. "So eager to die. I've always taken such pleasure in destroying your kind. You're such a foolish bl-"

"Blood traitor, got it." Bill smiled. "Here we go!" He said as he flipped backward to avoid a curse. Landing in a crouch, he quickly retaliated "_Discerpo terra."_ Aiming his wand at Dolohov's feet.

The Deatheater yelped as the ground at his feet cracked and upturned, causing him to fall onto his back. Bill rushed to him and yelled. "_Comburo velox!"_ A bright green flame burst from the wand quickly engulfing Dolohov, who began to scream in anguish. Bill sighed and turned to run towards the open door.

He had just stepped into the doorway when he realized that the screaming had stopped. It was a quick burning spell, yet... Bill whirled around just in time to see a severely burned Deatheater crawling on the floor with his wand aimed directly at him. The curse was muttered before Bill could recover from the sight of his near death attacker. The eldest Weasley son saw a flash of bright light and fell to his knees. _Mom's gonna kill me, _he thought before he slumped into nothingness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stopped when he reached the three doors at the end of what had seemed like an endless hall. At least it felt that way to his side. Snape had fallen just a few strides behind him. "Well, Professor which one did that shit of a man say it was?"

"He didn't. He suggested the one directly ahead of us."

"Yeah? Fan-bloody-tastic." Harry rolled his eyes. At that moment Wickerlotham was hurled past him and hit head first into the stone door. It took a moment for the young wizard to realize that he was dead. He turned to see a group of four Deatheaters facing the two.

Snape quickly attacked, blasting a witch into the wizard closest to her, knocking both unconscious. He bound them and moved on to the the next Deatheater, who was more prepared. The fight was short but intense and after a sharp stab in his shoulder from a ill-aimed curse that could have killed him, Snape had dispatched of his opponent. There was a bellow of pain from Harry. Snape rushed towards the fight that his student was loosing. He recognized the attacker as Rodolphus Lestrange. His wand was pointed dead at Harry, who was slumped against the wall opposite Lestrange. Snape jumped between the two, taking the curse in his stomach just as he yelled "_avada kedarva_". He landed with a hard thud causing blood to shoot from his mouth.

Harry blinked at Lestrange's corpse then stood and knelt by Snape. "Professor Snape?" He carefully turned him over, relieved to see that he was alive, though seriously injured. "Are- are you?"

"I will live." Severus hissed as Harry helped him sit up. "I'm going to need several potions and intense recuperation but I will live. Help me stand." Harry quickly helped Snape stand only to have him slump back to the floor. "Carefully Potter! Bloody idiot!"

"No offense, Professor, but it would seem that you're the bloody idiot, literally." Harry smiled. "Here I'll levitate you. Really, jumping to save someone you can't stand." Harry opened the door to their right, which turned out to be a cold room that was designed for torture or interrogation, probably both. He levitated Snape to rest behind a large stone table where he could see anyone coming with enough time to determine if the person were friend or foe. "Thanks Professor."

"For what? I only jumped so that I could kill Lestrange when he wasn't expecting it. Saving you was the price that I had to pay."

Harry smirked at the weak attempt at denial. They respected each other by now, if not liked each other. "Yeah, well I only thanked you because no one was around to hear it and I will deny it if asked."

"Fair enough. I'd-" Snape groaned as he tried to situate himself. "I'd take the door directly ahead. Careful though. We've yet to come across the Malfoys, Bellatrix or Volde- Vol-"

"Got it. Thanks for the warning."

As Harry reached the door, he heard Snape say. "Yes, well I can't let my sacrifice be for not. In other words try not to get killed."

"I'll give it a decent shot." Harry chuckled then opened the door that revealed more stairs that led further underground. He gripped his wand and began to trot down into the unknown, alone.

**A/N: **I have a brief note but I gotta move on to the next chappie. For mysterious: I had to leave you in suspnse. It's called karma after all that cliff hanging you put me through (big smile). Also huuuge thanx to everyone who reviewed as well as all the new readers, welcome and make yourselves at home. Just please try not to break anything. See y'all later.


	18. Mine

**Disclaimer:** All characters are property of J.K. Rowling. No copyright or trademark infringement...Oh who am I kidding? It's obvious that this is not mine.

**A/N:** Feeling the rush, new chapter! Decided to finish this story as is despite OBVIOUS changes in character and an obvious death. Thanx for the requests to keep this story going sorry for the delay.

**Chapter Eighteen: Mine**

Hermione recognized the wail the moment it started. A ward had been broken. The rage in Draco's eyes had shown that for once, Hermione and Draco's thoughts were in perfect sync: Harry. She refrained from smiling too much as Draco threw the book that he had intended as a gift for her onto the bed and rushed out of the room. She was left alone for hardly five minutes when Draco returned with one of his huge lackeys. He tied her wrists behind her back and pushed towards what she knew was either Crabbe or Goyle Sr; judging by the smell, Goyle. The Breeder of Great Idiots threw her over his shoulder, extracting a sharp "oof!" from Hermione and a slap from Draco.

"Careful, moron! She's pregnant, remember!" Draco caressed her cheek; he did not miss her shudder. "Come, love. It's time for us to take a short trip. Won't that be nice?"

Hermione gave a sharp smirk that would make any Malfoy jealous. "Harry will kill you...and you know it, don't you?"

Draco blanched and started walking out of the door, giving a snap to indicate for Goyle to follow him. It seemed like months not days had passed since she had been carried down the halls last. They were taking different turns and Hermione lost count as well as her sense of direction. All she knew was that they were going further away from Harry...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was concerned that no other Aurors had made it to the door with him. There was a second wave of Aurors that should have approached the opening by now but the first wave consisted of the best. He carefully charmed each door open before examining the room, as Snape had taught him. There seemed to be an endless series of dungeons and torture chambers. Harry felt sick each time a door opened to be greeted by the stench of old blood and other bodily fluids. He came across the occasional Deatheater, most slow or too arrogant and were quickly dispatched. Seems like their first wave consisted of the best also.

Harry opened yet another set of ornate doors with a Parseltongue phrase, similar to what he had used to open the Chamber in his second year. _Man, will he ever learn?_

He took a few steps in to take in his surroundings. It was a stone room with a throne in the center and a plain wooden door that according to the plan would lead to the personal quarters and Hermione. Harry walked further into the room heading past the throne.

The spell was hissed viciously before Harry could react. _"Crucio!"_ Time froze. All he was aware of was the pain as it engulfed every ounce of his being. He was curled now on the floor and he could taste the blood as it started to seep from his mouth. Then it stopped. The room slowly came back into focus yet he still could not move. Never had he been hit with such a brutal crucio attack. The roaring in his ears died down to reveal a series of curses being thrown between two female voices. Harry pulled himself to his knees to look for his attacker and his aid.

She winked a heavily lidded eye at him as she casually deflected a curse. "Bellatrix," Harry spat her name out with the blood that remained in his mouth.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks greeted as she began to intensify her attack. "Come on Auntie Bella! When was the last time that we had a family chat?" She produced a shielding charm to avoid a Crucio. "Maybe it was when you bumped into my mum and me when I was five. You called me the greatest insult to the Black family since Sirius. _Stupefy! _By the way, thanks for the compliment."

Harry desperately searched around him for his wand, which he had dropped some time while he was cursed. It lay a few meters away from him in front of the throne. His body dully obeyed his desire to move, forcing him to crawl slowly towards his goal. Bellatrix saw the Gryffindor wrap his fingers around the wand. She was ready when he turned towards the fray.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ She gleefully exclaimed. Tonks saw the curse coming when Bellatrix eyed Harry and did not hesitate.

Harry tried to dodge but was still too weak. Tonks threw herself into the curse's path. Harry watched her body crumple to the floor, dead. "No! Tonks!" He pointed his wand at the Deatheater but before the words left his lips they were spoken from the door.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Bellatrix's eyes widened in surprise as the curse hit her, locking the expression on her face. She fell to the floor revealing her killer.

"Lupin!"

The werewolf sadly knelt beside Tonks' body and pulled her into his arms. Harry could only watch his father's friend stroke his lover's hair, which was gradually fading to its natural brown color. After several moments Lupin spoke in a quiet voice. "Are you okay, Harry?" The two locked eyes. "You look weak. Here. It's a rejuvenating potion that Snape brewed."

"Lup- Remus?"

"Take it. You'll need your strength. According to Worm- Pettigrew, the wall behind the throne will lead-"

"I know."

"Good, now take the potion-"

"I'm sorry."

Lupin smiled sincerely at Harry. "I love her. Just like I know you love Hermione." He planted a kiss on her forehead before laying her back to the floor. "You're not going to feel the pain that I'm feeling now. Let's go. Drink the potion first. If we don't do this then she'll have died for nothing."

Harry nodded and downed the contents in one gulp. Energy flooded his body. Lupin nodded and led Harry through the door towards the personal quarters of the highest ranked Deatheaters. "Is there anyone else who got as far as us?"

"No."

Harry sensed that he was hiding something. "Lupin?"

"Bill."

Harry's stomach clenched. Fleur thought it so romantic of her husband to aid Harry in his rescue. She was due in a couple of months. He slammed his fist into the stone wall, never flinching when he saw the middle knuckle split and bleed. He felt Lupin's hand on his shoulder. "You should leave Lupin. You're all I have left of Dad...Please, I couldn't take it if..."

"Guess I'll have to live. We're wasting time." Lupin's pace quickened to the point that the younger wizard almost had to jog to keep up. The first doors that had been searched were empty of occupants or clearly did not belong to Draco. There was an ornate door with a silver handle that caught both of their eyes. "This might be it." Lupin confirmed Harry's thoughts.

Harry stood beside the door while his former professor blasted the door open, leaving it to swing on its hinges. Harry rushed in and carefully scanned the room. His attention was drawn to a beautiful vanity where his former captain sat gaping at the door. "Harry!" Angelina raced into Harry's arms. "Professor Lupin! Oh thank God! I thought Lucius has finally gotten tired of me."

"Angelina, you're alive! Great we need to go, now." Harry pulled Angelina towards the door with Lupin close behind. Once they reached the doorway, Angelina was violently thrown back into Lupin, both crashing to the floor. "What the hell!" Harry helped them stand.

"Ugh! I thought the little shit was bluffing." She continued at the confused looks on their faces. "I'm bound to this room by Lucius' blood. The only way I can leave is with him or if he dies...kind of hoping for option B." She settled herself on the bed. "Sorry guys."

"Wait, there's got to be some way. I mean a counter-curse of charm or- I dunno, Lupin?"

"Do you know the incantation that was used?" The grey haired wizard sighed when Angelina shook her head. "There are numerous spells that could have bound her here with just as many solutions. The best way would be for Lucius to die or have him or Draco take her out. I mean, Draco has Lucius' blood as well."

"Oh my God!" Angelina fell back to the bed. "I'm such a bloody idiot! You're right! If Lucius' blood bound me and Draco has his blood then-"

"Hermione's baby has Lucius' blood too." Lupin finished. "It may be a bit of a stretch but if the spells weren't specific enough then you could leave with Hermione."

"Great! Angelina, I'm sorry but if you can... I, well, I guess-"

"Wait?" Angelina smiled. "Yes, I can. It would help if I had-" Lupin held up Tonks' wand. "A wand. Please hurry. I miss my fiance...And remember, I prefer option B."

"I think that can be arranged." Harry said as he pecked her on the cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius had worked his way through several Aurors towards her chambers. He had returned from a mission to find the wards broken. The aristocrat knew that he should not really bother but she had yet to be broken thus holding great potential in his entertainment. The door was untouched but he had come across his sister-in-law's body in the throne room; someone must have been through here. Never one to be unprepared, Lucius opened the door with his wand drawn. She was still there sitting in the chaise with her hands on her lap. "Pet, it is time for us to go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"That's sweet but I don't have time for your little games." He snarled as he pulled Angelina to her feet. Lucius hissed as Angelina clawed his face, leaving three gashes across his otherwise flawless cheek. He ruthlessly threw her to the floor, her head slamming into one of the bedposts. "You little harpy! Oh, the things I'll do to you once we're out of here."

"Aw now, Lucius. Don't tease." a voice said from behind him. A voice that was once jovial was now hollow and unused yet Angelina recognized it all the same.

She swayed a bit but was able to get to her feet and look behind her captor. "Fred."

**A/N: **Please forgive me. It's been too hectic. Thanx to everyone who never stopped hounding me about this story. Now I need to update my summary to mention that there are some obvious clashes w/HBP but oh well, I brought it on myself. Stick with me, this will have an ending!


	19. Within the Darkness

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter are not my property, but all the fun things that happen to them in this story are... Guess that'll have to do.

**Chapter Nineteen: Within the Darkness**

_They were in Italy the second time, just before their seventh year, when Hermione first heard him whimper in his sleep. Benjamin had sent his daughter in to check on Harry who was still very tired from his stay at Privet Drive. She leaned against his bedpost, happy to have him accompany her for the second summer. She frowned when he began to move fretfully. Then she heard it. It was an obvious whimper that came from deep within and shook his body. Hermione lowered herself to the foot of his hotel bed, gently shaking his leg to wake him. "Harry?...Harry, wake up!" She gasped when Harry bolted awake, grabbing her wrist with a ferocious gleam in his eye. "Ow! Harry! It's me, Hermione!"_

_He blinked a few times before his grip relented. "Mione?" She was a blur in the dark room but he could see the shadow nod. Harry shook his head clear and pulled his glasses on. "God I'm sorry." Hermione was about to explain that his apologies were unnecessary when he burst into tears. _

_She did not hesitate. Her arms opened to him and Harry placed his head on her chest, arms wrapping around her waist in a desperate hug. Hermione gasped to herself when his hug and tears intensified. She smoothed his hair as he muttered the pains that plagued him at night or when his mind wandered. "Mum, Dad...Sirius."_

_Ophelia peered into the room when she heard his crying. She looked into the room to find her daughter softly rocking the young man as he broke for a moment under the weight of their world. It was so unfair; he is too young with so little left and there wasn't much that either her or her husband could do to help. Well, at least there was one thing that they had already done. Some would see it as a sacrifice, giving their only daughter to a tormented young man who may bring nothing but danger. Danger due to him from his birth and accepted before he even became a man. It wasn't even their world that he was saving but it was their daughter's and that was more than enough for them. _

_She smiled sadly at the wisp of a man that she knew would become her son one day. Hermione can work wonders simply by existing, and oh, how she existed for Harry. It was no sacrifice. He would protect her, go to the ends of the world for her because he loved her and no harm would come her way. Neither Hermione or Harry noticed the small sliver of light disappear as Ophelia closed the door. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hermione had reached the "ceremonial floor". She had only graced this room once, the first night that she was there. She was shown to the Deatheaters amongst jeers and hisses as the "key to Potter's downfall". It also held, according to Draco, an escape route that only those in Voldemort's closest circle were made aware of. This was Harry's final chance to save her. Hermione waited patiently against the wall so that Goyle could open the trapdoor hidden behind Voldemort's second throne. She smirked when the door would not give.

"Problems, dearest?"

Draco hissed and raised his hand to backslap her, then thought better of it. The young woman clicked her tongue as he lowered his hand. "Careful, love. He will not save you so you should mind your attitude...Fucker! why won't this ruddy thing open!"

"Because you do not have my permission." Came a chilling voice from behind Draco. Goyle Sr dropped to his knees, touching his nose to the floor.

Draco grabbed Hermione to him. "My Lord. Please, the spell to open the door. I must take Hermione out of here. Potter has come as you knew he would. She has fulfilled her role." Draco frowned at the laugh that erupted from the dark wizard. "May I inquire as to what the joke is?"

"That would probably be you, Malfoy." Hermione hissed over her shoulder. "Ow!" Draco pinched the underside of her arm.

"She is right, young dragon. I have given you the means to acquire what you desire. It is time for you to show me your gratitude." Voldemort extended a gray hand, grasped Hermione around her neck and pulled her towards his chest. Draco's eyes flared as he pulled his wand out to his master. Voldemort smirked when Goyle Sr grasped Draco around his waist, pinning his hands to his sides. "Careful, now. You can have your mudblood whore back and I shall open the door to our escape once you have disposed of Potter."

"Me!" Draco looked insulted. "I thought you-"

"**I **think. Not you. He should be arriving any moment. You should prepare yourself, Draco. Your father tells me that your dueling skills need polishing. Just remember, it's all for your love, here." His grip tightened around her throat. "If you escape with Potter still alive, he will never let you rest as long as you still have his dearest. Frankly, I don't see what all the fuss is about. Rather plain if you ask me." His cold scaly hand slid under her dress. "But I assume she has other qualities."

"Perhaps, you can watch next time. Then maybe you'll understand." Draco sneered as he was released to the ground. "I will kill Potter for you as you command. However when I do, I want the act to assure my position at your side, opposite my father, equal in power."

"Such spirit. I accept your terms. And thank you for the invitation. Perhaps I will give you and your wife an audience." Draco's chest swelled as he knelt to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes.

With a final bow, Draco turned back to the doors from where he entered just moments ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The eldest Malfoy stared at the doorway, wand trained on his intruder. "Interesting. Well, boy, what brings you here?"

Fred glared at Lucius. "You dare! Expelliarmus!"

Angelina raced to break the wand that had bounced off of the wall opposite the door. She quickly pointed her wand to Lucius just as Fred entered the room.

"All right, love?"

She smiled, eyes brimming with tears. "With you, always. George?"

Fred shook his head turning his attention back to Lucius. "Well, fucker, anything you have to say for yourself?"

Malfoy smirked and sat on the bed. "Well, I suppose I could mention the obvious fact that if you kill me, your twin is dead."

Chills ran down Angelina's spine when she noticed Fred's smirk mirror her captor. "And I suppose I should let you know that I've been doing some reading." The lovers smiled as what little color Lucius has drained from his face. "Oh, you recognize it? You should, it's from your own library." A heavy, leather-bound book was thrown at Lucius.

Angelina gaped at Fred. "You?"

"Bill." Fred placed his wand at Lucius' throat. "Stand up," he hissed. The Deatheater paused just long enough to feign rebellion yet obeyed.

"You have no idea of what you would be attempting." Malfoy warned with an arrogant smile on his face. "You soul will join your brother's...You don't have it in you."

"That may have been true. There was time, not too long ago, when all I knew was joking and laughing... and loving. I didn't really want to get mixed up in a war. I wanted to get married, run a 'stupid joke shop', and live out my days with my family... with my brother, trying to talk each other's children into mischief." His wand was shaking now and for a moment, Angelina thought he would let it fall from his grasp.

"That time has gone. Long gone...You breed Draco, who hurts so many people that I love. You take my fiancee and you... and George. If you knew an ounce about me, you'd have realized you were dead the second your curse hit George. Lucius Malfoy... I'm afraid that, thanks to you, _**it** _is all I have left in me."

The curse flew from his mouth in a vicious growl, unintelligible to Angelina, and hit Lucius in the chest. The Great Lucius Malfoy fell to his knees, agony etched across every inch of his face. She stepped back with a gasp as the curse took effect. His cheeks hallowed and grayed as his body began to shrivel before their eyes. Alabaster hands clutched his chest tightly, causing his fingers to break then sink into the thinning flesh of his abdomen. There was no screaming, only a sharp gasp that had intensified into a thin wail.

"Don't look anymore, love." Fred muttered, his fiancee turning all too quickly to obey. The twin's eyes however never veered from its mark. "You're shit. Always have been. As your soul is drained from this world and any other, I want you to know that I wouldn't wish this on anyone. _You_ left me no choice." Fred knelt to look into vacant eyes as they turned into colorless orbs, tears welling up into his own. "This curse will haunt me for the rest of my life...I need to see you as you die... I need to be haunted by this... That will keep me human."

He flinched when he felt two strong yet reassuring set of arms pull him to his feet. Angelina wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into an embrace as a man's hand swatted him on the back. Ron had caught up with his brother. "That's not true Fred...Well, the part about him being shit is. But nothing else. We will keep you human. Just like we are gonna walk out of here and never think about it again...He's not worth it." The youngest Weasley son kicked over the corpse of Lucius, who fell over with an eerily empty 'thunk'. "So that's it? George fixed?"

Fred pulled himself away from Angelina. "Yes. In exchange for returning George's soul to his body, the Giver's soul can no longer exist. Period. There's more. George was able to talk to us, right?" He waited for an answer but both shrugged. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure of it. If he did then he was keeping his soul's strength by attaching to you-know-who." Fred paused when he found himself staring at blank faces. "Dammit! Was it really always Hermione who figured shit out?" Ron nodded. "When George's soul was released back to his body, it could be a shock to the big bad...You know, leave him vulnerable, at least for awhile."

Angelina gasped. "That's perfect! We need to find Harry before Voldemort recovers! How much time does he have?"

Fred sighed. "I have no idea."

Ron smiled. "Then we better hurry. I'm tired of this great evil shit."

**A/N: **How many ways can I possibly apologize? My computer got fried out and I had to save up to buy a new one. Please forgive me. I am touched however that people kept bugging me about this fic. It means loads to me. A few more chappies and I'm done. They're handwritten so I need to type them out, but I SWEAR I am almost there.


End file.
